Pokémon el misterio esta en el mapa no en el territorio
by rationalVictini
Summary: Tras despertar en un mundo que parece ser el de pokémon mundo misterioso nuestro protagonista deberá adaptarse y descubrir la verdad de porque esta en este nuevo mundo . Mientras tanto una pikachu obsesionada con la tecnología humana tendrá la oportunidad de saber mucho mas de los humanos de lo que jamas había soñado.
1. Bienvenido al mundo de los pokemon

"las comillas son para dialogo"

 _la cursiva es para pensamientos_

Antes de empezar hay varias cosas que quería decir(puedes saltar esto si solo quieres leer la historia ya).

Sobre la historia , este fanfic no esta basado en la historia de ninguno de los juegos de pokémon mundo misterioso sino que tiene lugar en un mundo vagamente basado en los juegos y mi interpretación de como podrían funcionar los pokémon dentro de un sistema de magia con unas normas mas concretas y definidas , y de alguna manera mas ,algo mas digamos "realista" en cierto sentido .Las resistencias y debilidades entre tipos siguen siendo casi las mismas(con una pequeña excepción que ya se vera luego) y los movimientos siguen mas o menos lo que dicen sus descripciones del canon y lo que hacen en sus animaciones pero manteniéndolo mas o menos balanceado y con sentido ,ademas de otros cambios se irán viendo a medida que el fic avance.

En mundo misterioso el protagonista es aparentemente o del mundo pokémon de la saga principal o uno parecido , tal como muestra que se sorprenda por que el compañero hable pero no de la existencia de pokemon, excepto en el segundo juego donde el protagonista proviene del mismo mundo(aunque no se explica de donde ha salido , y parece ser el único humano por algún motivo) pero para esta historia he decido que el protagonista va ha ser de nuestro mundo.

Bueno mejor paro ya , antes de que empiece a enrollarme y cuente todo el fanfic en las notas del autor sera mejor que comience ya , sin mas dilación os dejo con el primer capitulo de este fanfic , y ya que seguís leyendo gracias por aguantarme hasta ahora.

* * *

"Despierta..."

Poco a poco mi mente se fue despejando

"Despierta..."

Había algo extraño en la situación en la que me encontraba

Puede que fuese la extraña voz de alguien desconocido , o vez el hecho de que estaba flotando en un extraño paisaje de colores cambiantes y aspecto irreal , si definitivamente los colores cambiantes.

"Te doy la bienvenida..."

La voz que anteriormente había sonado lejana pareció acercarse y hacerse mas definida, su tono cambiaba constantemente .

"Al mundo de los pokémon"

"Pero que..."mi voz sonó extraña , rompiendo el silencio en el que me encontraba

observando mejor los colores cambiantes reconocí lo que parecía la intro de pokémon mundo misterioso, . Mi mente adormilada intentó entender lo que estaba pasando pero sin mucho éxito(aunque tampoco hubiese cambiado mucho si estuviese mas despierto) y por un momento entretuve la idea de que todo era un sueño.

"Esto no es un sueño si es lo que estas pensando, o al menos no exactamente"

A pesar de que esas palabras no eran una buena evidencia para distinguir un sueño de algo que no lo es, la voz sonando al lado de mi oído sin previo aviso sobresaltándome si que fue bastante útil para ese cometido.

"Bueno el caso es que te he traído aquí por un motivo".

Me puse a ponderar mis opciones ,no tenia ni idea de que estaba pasando, consideré la posibilidad de que fuese todo una broma o algo así , pero un vistazo a mis alrededores elimino mis dudas, llegado cierto punto tienes que aceptar que no tienes no idea de que estar pasando , no quiero ser un flat earth atheist(tvtropes arruinara tu vocabulario especialmente si hablas un idioma que no es inglés).

"Necesito..." la voz pareció alejarse.

"tu ayuda..." dijo en un susurro.

"Y no queda mucho tiempo...".

"Las fuerzas del mal pronto pondrán en peligro el equilibrio de este mundo".

"Solo tu puedes salvarlo".

 _El nivel de cliché de esto esta aumentando por momentos._

"Me ayudaras?" dijo la voz en tono casi suplicante"Entre la situación y que es mucho mas fácil creer a alguien que desconfiar por un momento me sentí inclinado a hacerle caso y hacer todo lo que dijese pero , entonces me di cuenta de que no tenia ningún motivo para creer lo que la voz me estaba diciendo y hice un esfuerzo para dudar de ello, y decidí intentar obtener algo de información,incluso si resultaba que el mundo estaba en peligro al menos la voz podia preguntar algo.

"Espera un momento, quien eres ,donde estoy , como he llegado aquí y que esta pasando "

"No hay tiempo para responder a tus preguntas " dijo la voz transmitiendo una sensación de urgencia .

"Debes encontrar al augur en el cañón del ocaso..."

 _Espera eso significa que ademas puede que haya profecías...En serio... profecías._

 _A decir verdad hay algo que me preocupa._

"..."continué en silencio sin saber que decir.

"Noto que tienes dudas"dijo la voz ,cambiando completamente de tono.

"No es que quiera simplemente rechazar la llamada del héroe"dije, tras lo cual pare un momento a pensar antes de elaborar .

"Si fuese simplemente salvar a mucha gente ,aun arriesgando mi vida , supongo que lo tendría mas claro ,no soy la persona mas altruista del mundo pero tampoco voy a dejar fácilmente que grandes cantidades de gente muera si puedo hacer algo al respecto, la cuestión es que ... no se nada sobre ese mundo que supuestamente tengo que salvar y sobre todo ... como decirlo...".

"no sabes si puedes confiar en mi" La voz completo mi frase , ahora sonando muy distinta a como había sonado antes.

"exacto".

"La verdad es que esto no esta yendo del todo como esperaba"Esta vez la voz sonó mas lejana, y de alguna manera me pareció casi familiar.

" Los otros me hicieron caso mucho mas fácilmente, pero algo me dice que va a ser mas difícil contigo ".

 _así que no soy el único al que se ha encontrado , o eso o quiere hacérmelo creer por algún motivo ._

 _Me pregunto como serán los otros si existen, desde luego o no son mas paranoicos que yo o son aun mas paranoicos y fingieron hacerle caso. ._

"Bueno la cuestión es como convencerte ahora ".

" Que tenemos un tiempo limitado es cierto , aunque no tanto como di a entender antes".

"Y supongo que ahora desconfías de mi y me ves como un enemigo"dijo la voz con tono de resignación.

" Supongo que si desconfío de ti pero no creo necesariamente lo segundo, no he descartado que puedas ser un aliado, si realmente hay tanto en juego entiendo que puedas tener motivos razonables para intentar manipularme , aunque la también podrías haber dejado la conversación antes , y probablemente hubiese acabado haciéndote mas caso aunque solo fuese para averiguar que esta pasando ".

 _Pero no sin antes asegurarme de que no era una trampa , uno no puede ser nunca lo suficientemente paranoico ._

" Ah... entonces podría haberte convencido de esa forma eh" al escuchar a la voz decir eso , me di cuenta de mi error.

 _No debería haber dicho eso._

Había muchas maneras por las cuales decirle como podría haberme convencido para ir a donde decía podía acabar siendo un grave error, aparte de que podría ayudarle a manipularme a mi o a otros en el futuro, también podía ser que me estuviese borrando la memoria para intentar convencerme una y otra vez , y muchas otras situaciones que no había pensado aun.

"La cuestión es que si tienes dudas la situación ha cambiado , ni se te ocurra bajo ningún concepto ir al cañón del ocaso, al menos de momento"

"¿Estas usando psicología inversa para que vaya allí? " dije con tono incrédulo ante su cambio repentino de opinion.

"Tal vez... tu que crees?"

 _O puede que este usado psicología inversa inversa para evitar que vaya ahora que tengo sospechas ,igualmente mi curiosidad me llevará allí o como mínimo a investigar sobre ese cañón, así que es probable que eso es lo que la voz quiere y en cualquier caso la solución sería ignorar todo lo que ha dicho y actuar como si no me hubiese dicho nada sobre ese lugar pero a lo mejor la voz tiene buenas intenciones y tiene un buen motivo para manipularme . Ademas estoy suponiendo muchas cosas sobre la voz , que parezca una inteligencia de nivel humano no quiere decir que lo sea necesariamente ._

·"Y no puedes dejar de ser tan criptico y simplemente explicarme algo , por ejemplo donde estoy y porque estoy aquí?,desde luego ayudaría mucho a que confíe en ti "

"Supongo que tal vez podría decirte algo pero a esas preguntas en concreto no puedo responderte , el lugar donde estas físicamente no lo se, ya que me he puesto en contacto con tu mente mientras estabas inconsciente,y, porque estas en nuestro mundo tampoco lo se , tengo mis sospechas pero aun no lo he averiguado"

"Espera ,entonces esto es una especie de proyección mental o algo así, y en realidad estoy tirado inconsciente por ahí , y ni siquiera sabes donde" me pare a pensar un momento como podía funcionar algo así , mi cerebro claramente estaba funcionando de forma normal así que debería estar despierto ...

"No te preocupes por eso ,sea lo que sea que te ha enviado aquí parece estar interesado en que al menos tengas alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, ahora no puedo explicar como pero estas más protegido de lo que parece"

Iba a preguntar a que se refería pero la voz continuó sin dejarme hablar.

"En cuanto a otras cosas , no hay mucho mas que pueda decirte ,llevamos un tiempo aquí y estamos llamando mucho la atención ,así que no se quien podría estar escuchando,y lo que estoy haciendo ahora tiene sus limites . pronto ,si todo sale bien contactaré contigo en tus sueños otra vez , y te sugiero que la próxima vez pienses mejor las preguntas que quieras hacerme " dijo "Además te ruego que hasta entonces no le cuentes esta conversación a nadie".

"¡Espera !"mi voz se alzo sonando mucho mas alta de lo que esperaba como si se ajustase a mi urgencia.

"Aun no me has explicado casi nada "dije aun sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde.

 _Y podrías explicarme un montón de cosas básicas de este mundo que no importe que nadie escuche_ quise decirle, pero y no fui capaz de seguir hablando,la escena fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco , y dio paso a una enorme sensación de somnolencia , como si hubiese perdido muchas horas de sueño,y entonces mi mente regreso a su estado anterior de inconsciencia.

A continuación tuve un extraño sueño en el que me transformaba en Pokemon , no recuerdo los detalles , pero por algún motivo se quedo gravado en mi cabeza.

Un tiempo después ,aunque no pude averiguar cuanto, me desperté, esta vez sin embargo mi reacción fue mucho mas rápida , pero no pude captar practicante nada del lugar en el que me encontraba ,porque en unos instantes too a mi alrededor se desvaneció para dar paso a otro lugar, aparentemente acababa de ser teletransportado al claro de un bosque.

Y pronto me di cuenta de que no estaba solo en aquel lugar.

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo, espero que os haya gustado y por favor dejad vuestra opinión y sugerencias.


	2. Raiki

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo , estuve liado con una game jam y no pude subir antes pero aquí esta , En este capitulo notareis que los pokemon inteligentes de la zona llaman criaturas mágicas a los pokémon salvajes que viven fuera de sus ciudades mientras que se refieren a si mismo como pokemon debido a que sus leyendas dicen que son los descendientes de los pokémon que pertenecieron a entrenadores cuando los humanos dominaban el mundo , hoy en día no todo el mundo cree eso pero la expresión se ha mantenido el el lenguaje.

Aviso he hecho algunos cambios en este capitulo ,debido a que decid cambiar como se debilitan os pokemon y listar los objetos que lleva Raik para evitar que la bolsa sea una fuente de deus ex maquina . Ademas había escrito rattata mal consistentemente.

* * *

El camino del bosque estaba completamente vacio y silencioso sin ningun signo de vida aparente.

Rompiendo esa calma un Pikachu pasa por el camino , caminando sobre dos patas mientras observa atentamente sus alrededores ,lleva una bolsa marrón de aspecto viejo, llena de quemaduras y parches colgada a su derecha con una banda del mismo color. Una bufanda roja igual de desgastada le rodea el cuello .Su nombre es Raiki .

Raiki continua su camino con una de sus patas delanteras en la bolsa , preparada para sacar rápidamente algo de ella si es necesario .

-Esta zona parece muy tranquila, esperaba que el exterior fuese mas ... no se ... interesante o algo?- Murmuró Raiki.

El silencio y quietud del bosque fueron su única respuesta.

 _Supongo que las mazmorras serán mas interesantes (y peligrosas)._

Raiki se paró un momento para contemplar sus alrededores con calma, la parte del bosque en la que se encontraba era un camino de tierra sinuoso rodeado de arboles que crecían a su alrededor pero sin traspasar sus limites impuestos por las necesidades de la población de villa

 _Bueno,acabo de salir del pueblo, no puedo judgar todo el exterior solo porque no ocurra nada justo al salir de casa, este bosque no es precisamente el lugar mas salvaje y alejado de la civilización._

Raiki continuo caminando sumida en sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de un rato la sorprendió un movimiento entre los arboles .

Raiki se preparo para enfrentarse a lo que fuese que se acercaba , poco a poco los sonidos entre la vegetación se fueron acercando hasta revelar...un metapod salvaje.

El metapod se asustó al ver a raiki y escapo hacia donde había vendido.

"uf..."

Parece que las criaturas mágicas de la zona han aprendido a alejarse de los pokémon , así que debería relajarme , no creo que vaya a encontrar nada peligroso por aquí.

Tras un rato Raiki miro un momento a su bolsa , la bolsa había sido un regalo de sus padres y había pertenecido a su abuelo . Raiki no había oído hablar de su abuelo hasta ese momento y le había sorprendido enterarse de que este había sido explorador .Le hubiese gustado haberle conocido, pero había muerto hace años.

Tratando de pensar en otra cosa Raiki abrió la bolsa para comprobar por enésima vez no se había dejado nada .  
La forma en la que la bolsa podía comprimir objetos para que entrasen en los pequeños bolsillos de su interior aun sorprendía a Raiki , semanas tras haber empezado a usarla.

Bolsas como esa eran muy difíciles de conseguir , dado que hasta hace poco no era posible fabricarlas y las que habían provenían de los restos de las ciudades humanas. Hoy en día algunas organizaciones habían descubierto como hacer bolsas que usaban energía misteriosa para obtener un resultado parecido .En la región de sinjoh los tres grandes grupos que controlaban la región ( la federación de exploradores la asociación de rescatadores y la liga de comerciantes kecleon ) mantenían en secreto el método para fabricarlas y durante los años se habían hecho con todas las bolsas de origen humano que habían podido encontrar asegurándose así el monopolio . En concreto la federación de exploradores daba bolsas a sus nuevos miembros,lo cual era uno de los muchos incentivos para unirse a ellos que habían asegurado que poco a poco los equipos de exploradores se uniesen a ellos hasta que la mayoría perteneciesen a la organización y a así es como Raiki suponía que su abuelo consiguió la bolsa .

Raiki recontó sus cosas murmurando.

"Una semilla revivir , aunque no se como voy a usarla,5 bayas aranja, Una petreosfera,mensajesfera,una semilla cura,una semilla bomba,graveleroca , varias raciones de comida y algo de dinero por si acabo en ciudad calma "

 _Parece que esta todo._ Raiki volvió a introducir sus cosas en los compartimentos correspondientes .

 _Bueno centrándome en lo positivo pronto llegare a ciudad eterna y podre_ _ver_ _las ruinas humanas que hay debajo y seguro que Enigne ha reparado muchos artefactos humanos nuevos desde que se fue a vivir allí , estoy deseando verlos_. Raiki continuo su camino , su imaginación llena de las maravillas que la esperaban en las ruinas y que hacían que su corazón de nerd de la tecnología humana se estremeciese de emoción solo con pensarlo.

Con la excitación sobrescribiendo el nerviosismo y atención de antes Raiki no se dio cuenta de que había un rattata salvaje hasta que se había acercado demasiado, el rattata reacciono atacando repentinamente , su cuerpo empiezo a brillar ligeramente y salto hacia intenta evitar el ataque pero el rattata la roza ligeramente lo suficiente para transmitir la fuerza generada por la energía del rattata empujándola un metro hacia atrás , Raiki se levanta sin demasiados problemas y consigue concentrarse ,sus mofletes rojos empiezan a brillar en amarillo y produce electricidad que se descarga formando un arco eléctrico hasta el rattata, un humano no vería venir el ataque pero el rattata al igual que Raiki era capaz de percibir la energía de tipo eléctrico que lo conectaba con Raiki,antes de que la electricidad la recorriese y empezó a moverse en ese instante para evitarlo , pero Raiki ya había predicho que el rattata esquivaría hacia este lado y respondió ajustando el poder de su movimiento para alcanzarlo,el aire se ionizo en unos instantes hacia el ratatta ,permitiendo a la electricidad que el cuerpo de Raiki estaba generando alcanzase su objetivo .

El rattata se sacudió vigorosamente mientra la descarga lo recorría .

Tras un momento el pokemon salvaje colapso y la tenue aura que lo rodeaba , invisible a los ojos de los humanos pero perfectamente visible para Raiki desapareció , indicando junto con otros signos que no podía seguir luchando mucho mas y los siguientes daños que recibiese podrían causar heridas graves .

El rattata gastó sus fuerzas restantes en huir despavorido hacia la espesura hasta desplomarse , cayendo debilitado mientras que todas sus reservas de energía reaccionaban para protegerlo mientras se recuperaba , incluidas las necesarias para mantenerse consciente durante el proceso.

Tras un momento Raiki sintió que una pequeña porción de la energía que había dejado el pokemon salvaje se incorporaba a la suya.

 _Parece que ese rattata no era rival para mi ._ Pensó Raiki tras comprobar que no había mas en los alrededores.

 _Ganar se siente bien aunque solo sea a una criatura mágica increíblemente débil._

 _ _Aunque es raro encontrarme algo tan débil fuera de la mazmorra, una pensaría que las criaturas mágicas de verdad serian mas fuertes , como mínimo esperaba que hubiese luchado al menos alguna vez.__

 _Supongo que casi todas las criaturas mágicas de la zona se han ido , atraídas por mazmorras mas fuertes ,esta es una de las mas gastadas de toda la región desde hace mucho tiempo y probablemente solo quedan aquí las que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para defenderse en ninguna otra parte_ _ _.__

Sintiéndose llena de confianza Raiki continuo por el camino avanzando por el camino, hasta que vio como el camino daba paso a una pequeña zona sin arboles que terminaba en una gran formación rocosa, cuyo aspecto demasiado liso y regular como para ser natural que delataba que era una mazmorra , a pesar de la falta de florituras y extrañas formas que uno solía encontrar en otras mazmorras que habían ido desapareciendo durante los últimos 100 años a medida que las incontables hordas de equipos pokémon la saqueaban y gastaban su energía poco a poco.

Mientras Raiki entraba en el claro del bosque un destello la cegó momentáneamente .

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos ,se dio cuenta rápidamente de que en medio del claro había aparecido algo que no había visto en su vida , pero que tras haber visto imágenes , y oído descripciones a lo largo de los años pudo reconocer como un humano.


	3. Avanzando la trama

Aqui teneis un nuevo capitulo extremadamente atrasado , lo siento si pensasteis la historia habia quedado abandonada(suponiendo que alguien este siguiendo la historia ) , simplemente he estado de viaje estos dias sin internet ni ordenador . He aprovechado que el hotel en el que estoy hoy tiene internet para subir este capitulo pero el siguiente tendra que esperar.

* * *

El lugar en el que me encontraba era una pequeña extensión plana semicircular alargada llena de hierba excepto por unas cuantas rocas desperdigadas por ella que acababa en una extraña formación rocosa de aspecto cuadrado e irreal que tenia como única abertura una entrada ligeramente mas grande que yo que casi parecía una gran puerta .

Tras un momento observando mis alrededores vi algo que la verdad debería haberme esperado tras la conversación de antes pero que aun había asimilado del todo lo que estaba pasando.

"¿!un humano¡?" exclamo Raiki con un tono entre sorpresa y incredulidad .

"¿!un pikachu ¡?"dije casi al mismo tiempo.

Los dos nos quedamos un rato mirándonos sin saber que decir sorprendidos de que lo que hasta ahora solo había existido en nuestra imaginación se encontrase delante de nosotros, aunque para Raiki los humanos no eran algo ficticio , sino historias muy reales de épocas pasadas por lo que se sobrepuso rápidamente y la sorpresa dio paso a la excitación , ella siempre había querido saber mas sobre los humanos y ahora mismo tenia uno delante

Tras un rato Raiki reunió el valor necesario para decir algo .

"Hola como te llamas ?, mi nombre es raiki".

"Víctor"

"..."

 _Debería decir algo... no se que exactamente que pero algo._ Me pare un momento a observar la situación en a que me encontraba . _Haber , primero ,acabo de aparecer en un bosque tras una extraña conversación y tengo delante lo que parece un pikachu que parece convenientemente hablar español(pero no tiene porque necesariamente estar hablando español) y aparentemente es inteligente,lo suficiente como para hablar ._ Trate de pensar hipótesis razonables sin mucho resultado resultado

 _Vale reconozco que no tengo ni idea de que esta pasando , quitando hipótesis infalsificables ahora mismo como que estoy en una simulación y todas las que son inútiles ahora mismo, si es un sueño o están manipulando mi mente o algo así no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto , no tengo ni idea de como ha pasado esto , y como mínimo el universo funciona de manera bastante distinta a la que creía. Entre la charla de antes y el Pikachu diría que estoy en lo que parece un mundo basado en pokémon mundo misterioso. Yo sigo funcionando así que como las leyes de la física funcionan a nivel macroscopico no debe haber cambiado demasiado en lo que respecta a todo lo que hacer que mis órganos funcionen correctamente , aunque al parecer hay algo horriblemente equivocado en mi anterior modelo del universo que de alguna manera permite la existencia de pokémon , y quien sabe que mas , profecías , viajes en el tiempo ,pokeballs , telepatía ..._ Mientras empezaba a sentir a nivel emocional el hecho de que todo lo que sabia podía ser falso con mucha mas probabilidad que antesRaiki parecía estar debatiéndose entre preguntarme algo mas o esperar que yo dijese algo. _Bueno la cuestión ahora mismo es que hago a continuación , si esto fuese como un juego de mundo misterioso Raiki seria mi compañera(aunque también esta el caso de mundo megamisterioso) ,si esto fuese como PMM probablemente la mejor opción seria ir con raiki pero ser genre savy solo funciona si por algún motivo el universo esta siguiendo convenciones narrativas , y aunque ahora eso es mas probable , no quiero precipitarme y cometer errores tontos por ello , incluso si es el caso ser genre savy abiertamente puede ser muy malo , puedes ser el "idiota" que muere primero por equivocarse de genero de historia ,y no es como si que el universo siga tropos narrativos tenga mucho sentido si estas viviendo la situación de verdad y no leyendo una historia…._

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido entre las hojas .

Mientras yo aun acababa de percibirlo Raiki ya estaba preparándose para luchar , unos pequeños arcos eléctricos empezaron a salir de sus mofletes y su mirada se fijo en los arbustos,esperando a que lo que hubiese allí se revelase.

Un montón de rattata salieron de entre los arboles rodeándonos en todas direcciones excepto hacia una cueva de forma extraña que ocupaba la otra mitad del claro.

Los rattata empezaron a acercarse amenazadoramente hacia nosotros , su comportamiento muy diferente al de Raiki , mas parecido al de un animal salvaje que al de una persona.

"¡rattatas salvajes!" exclamó Raiki con cara de sorpresa , aparentemente tampoco se esperaba que apareciesen , y por su tono pude deducir que no eran precisamente amigables(eso y toda la demás evidencia ante mi obviamente).

Raiki observo nuestros alrededores un momento "Parece que solo podemos huir hacia el interior de la mazmorra"Supuse que se se refería a la enorme cueva de aspecto irreal al lado nuestra y empecé a dirigirme hacia ella .

"!Corre¡"me gritó tras unos momentos , al ver como los rattatas se abalanzaban hacia mi dirección.

La adrenalina empezó a liberarse en mi cuerpo y me puse a correr como nunca antes había corrido ,sin embargo aparentemente esto no era suficiente como para dejar atrás a los rattatas .

Raiki se interpuso entre mi y dos de lo rattatas que se acercaban , aparentemente dándose cuenta de mi mi relativa fragilidad comparada a la suya.

Un ratata cambio su trayectoria para abalanzarse sobre ella pero por suerte no fue capaz de golpearla antes de que se apartase , provocando que el ratata malgastase sus fuerzas inútilmente, chocándose con el suelo y provocando un sonido quedaba la impresión de que había sido algo mucho mas pesado lo que había golpeado el suelo.

Otro rattata ataco breves momentos después tirándola al suelo un moemento que un tercero aprovecho para golpearla ,mandandola hacia el lado contrariocon mas fuerza de lo que cabria esperar de algo de su tamaño y densidad.

Raiki se levanto rápidamente y lanzo una descarga electrica que alcannzo de lleno a los dos rattata dejándolos aparentemente inconscientes.

Mientras tanto yo seguía corriendo como podía , maldiciendo todas las semanas que llevaba sin hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio físico .

Cinco rattatas estaban ya dirigiéndose hacia Raiki mientras mas de ellos atravesaban la distancia que nos separaba para unirse a la lucha, Aprovechando la aglomeración de enemigos Raiki empezó a generar electricidad y una serie de arcos eléctricos se extendieron entre los rattata , alcanzando a varios de ellos y asustando a los demás.

Si no estuviese ocupado corriendo probablemente me hubiese fijado en mas detalles del ataque de Raiki pero en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de pensar en nada que no fuese como huir mas eficientemente.

El ataque de Raiki no fue suficiente para derrotar a los rattata pero si para pararlos un momento ,pero dos de ellos se alejaron del peligro que representaba Raiki para perseguir al miembro mas indefenso del grupo , es decir yo .

Aprovechando mi ventaja de tamaño salte por encima de una roca en el camino de un salto esperando que los rattatas tardasen unos momentos en esquivar la roca para darme caza, lo que no consiguió mas que cansarme porque aparentemente los rattatas escalan rocas mucho mejor de lo que esperaba .

Los rattatas se movían mas rápido que yo pesar de su pequeño tamaño así que pronto estuvieron a punto de alcanzarme . Sin embargo cunado parecía que iban a hacerlo uno de ellos se quedo parado un momento , pequeños arcos de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo repentinamente dejándolo en el suelo convulsionadose, mientras que el otro se paro repentinamente para mirar repentinamente a la espesura , como si hubiese escuchado algo. ,dándome tiempo para recorrer los pocos metros hasta la entrada de la cueva.

Una vez allí , una impenetrable negrura me impedía ver que había mas allá ,lo cual era extraño porque el sol daba por ese lado de la extraña estructura y debería estar iluminado la entrada.

El grito de los rattata me hizo ignorar esto entrar sin pensármelo demasiado , una decisión que en otro momento me hubiese pensado dos veces.

Raiki me seguía mas atrás ,aproximándose a la entrada de la cueva mientras lanzaba descargas a los rattata .

 _Así que así se siente ser el npc de una misión de escolta._ Mis pensamientos no eran muy coherentes en ese momento.

 _Espera un momento estoy haciendo referencias a videojuegos porque si , ¿es esto solo mi yo normal o es que el universo esta funcionando como si fuese un fanfiction ? , también puede que sean las dos cosas..._

Tras unos instantes me encontré con lo que parecería una cueva normal ,si no fuese por su forma perfectamente cuadrada, dos agujeros con forma mas o menos rectangular eran las unicas salidas , uno de las cuales era por el que acababa de entrar.

Las dos parecían estar sumidas en la misma oscuridad que había visto desde el otro lado , pero sin embargo en la habitación en la que me encontraba aunque no hubiese mucha luz si era suficiente como para poder ver algo tras acostumbrarme un poco , lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta que no parecía que entrase ninguna.

Tras unos momentos Raiki apareció por detrás mía , seguida de varios rattatas , puede que cuatro o mas , pero era difícil saber cuantos eran en la oscuridad. Poco a poco la bufanda de Raiki empezó a brillar iluminando la sala , cegandome momentáneamente .

Raiki aprovechó que los rattatas también habían sido sorprendidos por la luz y metió una de sus patas delanteras en su bolsa , tras unos momentos pudo sacar una esfera verdosa con aspecto cristalino una superficie translucida que dejaba ver los patrones fractales en su interior y casi demasiado grande como para salir de la bolsa .

La esfera me recordaba las del juego,y lo que paso a continuación hizo que le diese mas puntos en mi mente a los modelos mentales mas parecidos a este , por demostrar sus capacidades de predicción .

"Ven a junto a mi" me dijo Raiki con tono urgente.

Raiki sujetó la esfera con sus dos patas , se acerco a mi hasta tocarme y pareció concentrarse un momento tras lo cual la esfera emitió un destello , tras esto los rattatas se quedaron completamente inmóviles, como si se hubiesen quedado petrificados en el sitio .

Raiki se paro a guardar el orbe , que ahora era de un color mas oscuro y los patrones que antes tenia en su interior habían desaparecido.

"No van a estar mucho así, y vienen mas detrás nuestro"me dijo a continuación antes de ponerse a correr otra vez.

No necesite mas indicaciones para entender que el plan era seguir corriendo hacia el interior de la cueva, que supuse que seria algo parecido a un territorio misterioso(aunque me estaba preguntando hasta que punto el universo iba a llevar las mecánicas de videojuego a la realidad ).

Atravesamos juntos la "puerta " a la siguiente sala , Raiki moviéndose lentamente para no dejarme atrás.

De nuevo el paso de una habitación a otra fue muy extraño , y no solo por el hecho de atravesar una trozo de completa oscuridad para encontrarse repentinamente al otro lado , varias cosas no encajaban del todo : una pequeña sensación de desorientación , un pequeño desnivel entre habitaciones , la sensación de dar un paso al vacío antes de encontrase con suelo repentinamente y el aire parecía mas viciado que antes.

La puerta nos había llevado hasta otra zona parecida , aunque esta vez mucho mas grande , llena de rocas , estalactitas , estalagmitas y varios desniveles , pero manteniendo la misma forma perfectamente rectangular.

 _Algo en la forma que pasamos de una habitación a otra era muy raro pero no sabría decir el que... darte cuenta de tu confusión es el primer paso , supongo que no tengo tiempo de intentar averiguarlo pero podría ser importante de eso siento como si estuviese siendo obligado a ir por este camino , sin ningún tipo de elección ,como si estuviese simplemente siguiendo una trama complemente lineal, y eso me pone nervioso ._

"No te quedes ahí parado , o nos alcanzaran y son demasiados como para enfrentaros a todos _"_ Me dijo Raiki con cara de preocupación.

Haciéndole caso a pesar de que el resto de mi cuerpo se quejaba a mi cerebro por el abuso después de semanas sin hacer demasiado ejercicio continué corriendo junto a ella.

Algo salio de entre las sombras para atacarnos , y Raiki empezó a taparse los oídos y a gritar como si un ruido muy fuerte le estuviese haciendo daño .

Al acercarse mas la luz de la bufanda descubrió un zubat.

 _El zubat debe de estar usando supersonico , y Raiki no parece poder hacer nada ahora mismo , pero yo no parezco afectado , ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?._

Mis opciones no parecían muy alentadoras pero al menos el zubat no parecía hacer nada mas que dar vueltas alrededor nuestro en el mismo patrón aparentemente usando supersonico.

Raiki pareció intentar atacar al zubat con una descarga eléctrica repentina,pero falló debido a que el el ataque del zubat estaba confundiendo sus sentidos, el arco eléctrico pasó cerca de donde me encontraba asustándome , y provocando que Raiki parase sus ataques para evitar darme accidentalmente.

Esforzándose por mantenerse concentrada la Pikachu intento sacar algo de su bolsa sin mucho éxito .

queriendo ser útil tras haber sido un peso muerto todo el camino me acerque para ayudarla.

"el segundo bolsillo a la derecha"me dijo al ver que me acercaba, al llegar a junto a ella vi que se refería a los compartimentos que había en el interior de la mochila, que parecían hechos de un tejido muy extraño con un extraño mecanismo metálico para cerrarlos,al intentar abrir el que me había indicado algo salio de el , una semilla de color amarillento que era claramente demasiado larga como para caber en ese bolsillo .

Aunque mi curiosidad me decía imperiosamente que averiguase todo sobre el funcionamiento de aquella bolsa , no tuve mas remedio que añadirla a mi lista de cosas que investigar luego y mire hacia Raiki para preguntar que hacia la semilla.

"¿Que hago con esto?" le dije con tono apremiante.

"Es una semilla cura , acercamela a la boca por favor" me respondió tambaleándose .

Hice lo que me decía y ella le dio un mordisco a la semilla , y tras unos momentos paro de tambalearse , y se dirigió al zubat con cara enfadada.

Un arco eléctrico recorrió la distancia entre ellos , derribando al zubat , que tras convulsionarse en el suelo un momento antes de desvanecerse como si nunca hubiese existido.

"Parece que solo era una creación de la mazmorra , supongo que no quedan muchos zubats de verdad por aquí"dijo Raiki como si fuese algo completamente normal , antes de ver mi cara de sorpresa.

"Ya hablaremos luego , casi hemos llegado a una zona segura" Pareció pensar detenidamente si hacer algo o no , antes de sacar otra semilla de color negro de la mochila.

"Pero antes coge esto, es una semilla bomba , si vuelve a pasar algo como esto tíralo en la dirección general del zubat, puede que falles pero al menos harás que se asuste si es un zubat de verdad , que son los mas peligrosos"

El camino hasta la siguiente puerta daba varias vueltas mientras esquivamos rocas, paredes y otros obstáculos que no podíamos atravesar.

 _Esto no se parece mucho a las mazmorras del juego , la verdad , y ademas tampoco puedo tomarme el juego como una guía completa de este mundo , si empiezo a asumir eso empezare a ver cosas como el juego por todos lados por sesgo de confirmación y podría pasar por alto información importante , o no darme cuenta de mi confusión por algo._

Al cabo de un rato varios sonidos nos señalaron que habían mas zubat cerca nuestro.

Dos de ellos salieron de la oscuridad a la vez e intentaron atacar a Raiki pero no fueron lo suficientemente ágiles y fallaron en su intento , tras lo cual Raiki les lanzo una descarga, esta vez pude apreciar como arcos eléctricos recorrían e aire hacia los zubat en una curva no del todo natural , como si estuviesen siguiendo un camino preestablecido. Los zubat fueron derrotados por el rayo , y se desvanecieron sin mas , sin embargo se seguían escuchando los aleteo de un tercer zubat en algún sitio cerca nuestro.

"Ese debe de ser de verdad , los de verdad no atacan tan fácilmente , si vamos con cuidado puede que nos ignore tras ver lo que ha pasado con el resto, a no ser que haya un nido aquí cerca , en cuyo caso un único zubat atacándonos va a ser el menor de nuestros problemas "Raiki me dijo intentando no alzar la voz.

Continuamos silenciosamente por la penumbra que nuestra fuente de luz dejaba a nuestro alrededor , pero nos topamos con una pared y nos dimos cuenta que el único sitio por el que podíamos seguir era precisamente por donde estaba el zubat.

Avanzando con cuidado nos dirigimos hacia la salida intentando evitar al zubat ,pero no tuvimos mucho éxito, al cabo de unos momentos el zubat se abalanzo hacia nosotros.

Sobresaltado lancé la semilla en su dirección , dándole de lleno , mas por suerte que por puntería tras lo cual la semilla se rompió por el golpe liberando una bola de fuego que derribo al zubat al suelo , pero mientras que un murciélago normal no hubiese sobrevivido a eso pero el pokémon solo quedo tirado en el suelo , con unas pocas quemaduras , pero vivo ,como si las llamas solo lo hubiesen rozado .

"déjalo , no creo que vaya a levantarse en un tiempo , pero esta bien , no sabia que los humanos erais tan buenos lanzando cosas".

Alegrado de no haber matado accidentalmente a algo de inteligencia desconocida (por mucho que a simple vista no pareciese consciente es mejor no asumir cosas en estos casos , ademas tampoco es que este del todo tranquilo con matar animales innecesariamente ) seguí a Raiki hasta la siguiente zona de la cueva,atravesando de nuevo el extraño umbral entre salas .

La nueva sala era una habitación pequeña y cuadrada parecida a la del principio, no se veía ningún zubat ella , sin embargo Raiki parecía intranquila.

"Creo que podemos descansar aquí , aunque es raro que la zona segura este tan cerca de la entrada y deberia haber unas escaleras por aqui "

"Los rattatas en principio no deberían adentrarse tanto en la mazmorra así que estaremos a salvo, aunque se estaban comportando de forma muy extraña "

"¿Y no pueden venir los zubat?"Le pregunte preocupado.

"No , las creaciones de la mamzmorra no salen de sus habitaciones y los zubat de verdad que viven aqui evitan esta zona en la medida de lo posible , aunque pasan por ella a las veces "

"Por eso seria mejor si encontrásemos las escaleras , pero como no parecen estar por aquí tendremos que conformarnos con quedarnos aquí y mantenernos alerta porsi viene alguno"

Nos sentamos en el suelo cerca de la siguiente salida, ahora que podía observar mas detenidamente a Raiki me fije en que tenia varias heridas y moratones, probablemente de cuando recibió dos ataques .

Tras un rato la voz de Raiki rompió el silencio.

"Bueno creo que hay varias cosas de las que tenemos que hablar"

"Si... supongo "


	4. Intercambiando información parte 1

Tras varias semanas aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo , la parte 2 esta casi terminada y la pienso subir en cuanto pueda ,(o al menos si no me distraigo demasiado leyendo alguna cosa , o si no se me quitan por completo las ganas de escribir ).

Ademas quería avisar de que he hecho algunos cambios a los capítulos anteriores como mencionar los objetos que lleva raiki en su bolsa y cambiar como se debilitan los pokemon(ahora hay unos momentos en los que el pokemon no puede seguir luchando y a continuación se desmaya )

Aviso extra ,escribiendo la segunda parte de este capitulo me he dado cuenta de algo , me había olvidado de mencionar que Raiki se come una baya aranja para recuperarse , lo he añadido al capitulo en esta version , siento las molestias y intentare fijarme mas en estas cosas en el futuro.

* * *

Tras todo lo de antes la calma y silencio de la cueva sirvieron para tranquilizarme un poco , y pronto me puse a pensar en que debería preguntar primero .

 _La voz era casi seguro un pokémon de tipo psíquico y estábamos en una especie de comunicación mental en sueños , es posible que estuviese leyendo mi mente o algo por el estilo._

 _Si eso es cierto pone en duda aun mas lo que la voz me dijo, tengo que averiguar cuanto antes que pueden hacer los pokémon psíquicos._

 _Auque la verdad como se supone que funciona esolas mentes son complicadas, y no es como si el cerebro estuviese diseñado para poder ser interpretado facilmente (auque puede que el de los pokemon psiquicos si que lo este), y luego esta como interpretas y transladas esa informacion a la mente del otro . La telepatia suena muy sencilla pero en realidad va a ser un quebradero de caveza._

 _Tambien depende de si lo poderes psiquicos solo te permiten saber lo que el otro esta pensando o te permite ver todos sus recuerdos y plantar sugestiones como en MoL._

 _Bueno supongo que aun no tengo ni idea de como funcionan los pokémon en general , creo que me estoy precipitando mucho ,¿ por donde debería empezar?._

Mientras tanto Raiki se había estado comiendo tranquilamente lo que parecía una baya aranja , que había sido extraída unos momentos antes de la mochila de esta ,tras un momento acabo de comérsela y se centró fijamente en mi .

"Bueno empecemos por el principio ,como dije antes mi nombre es Raiki , vivo en un pueblo cerca de aquí, venia a explorar este territorio misterioso y... "Dijo Raiki antes de que pudiese decidirme .

"Hay varias cosas que querría preguntarte, si no te importa claro" dijo a continuación

"Bueno …. vale" le respondí sin saber muy bien que decir

"Por ejemplo de donde vienes? pensaba que todos los humanos habíais desaparecido hace mucho tiempo"

Debatí conmigo mismo que decirle a Raiki.

 _¿Puedo confiar realmente en Raiki? . supongo que no tengo otra opción ahora mismo .Una nuca puede ser lo suficientemente paranoico en una situación como esta pero..._

 _Ahora mismo seria contraproducente,no es como si pudiese hacer algo al respecto si Raiki fuese mi enemiga , al menos no de momento._

"En realidad vengo de otro mundo en el que no hay pokémon , y por lo que se nunca los ha habido "respondí tras unos momentos.

 _Y aunque puede que resulte no ser una buen idea pero creo que lo mejor sera contárselo todo, no creo que sea capaz de ocultar mi ignorancia sobre el mundo fácilmente de momento ,especialmente si quiero hacer preguntas ._

"Aunque la verdad ya no estoy seguro de muchas cosas que antes daba por sentadas _"_

"¿Por?"respondió Raiki a la vez que parecía pensar detenidamente en algo.

"No tengo ni idea de no tengo ni idea de como he acabado aquí , he aparecido de repente en este lugar, y antes hubiese dicho que era imposible "

 _Y no es como si fuese tan importante saber el hecho de que vengo de otro mundo en el que los pokémon son ficticios, al al menos eso creo._

 _De momento no voy a mencionar la voz eso si , al menos hasta que este mas seguro sobre Raiki._

"Espera …..si vienes de un lugar sin pokémon como sabias mundo sin pokémon ,¿como es que sabias lo que es un pikachu entonces, o lo que son los pokémon?" Pregunto Raiki mientras yo seguía sumido en mis pensamientos.

 _Y solo porque no me esperaría que Raiki sea el antagonista no significa que lo sea , incluso si el mundo resulta funcionar a base de narrativium , un autor que me tenga como personaje no va a hacerlo tan sencillo , o al menos no hacerlo de forma que yo en concreto pueda darme cuenta._

 _Solo espero que no este cometiendo el error de confiar en alguien para que luego resulte ser el antagonista y que alguno de las cosas que creí que no eran importantes resulten ser irónicamente información vital que no debería estar revelando._

 _Bueno ahora ya esta , no tiene sentido seguir preocupándome dándole vueltas a lo mismo si ya me he decidido._

"Como explicarlo …. "

 _No se me ocurre como explicar el concepto de videojuego , al menos Raiki parece tener una mente prácticamente igual a la de los humanos por lo que he visto , podría ser peor ._

"En donde vengo existe algo llamado videojuego , y no se como explicarlo pero es como una obra de ficción pero interactivo. " me pare un momento dándome cuenta de que mi explicación no estaba teniendo mucho sentido ,sin saber que decir ni si Raiki sabia siquiera lo que era una obra de ficción .

La expresión del rostro de Raiki cambio al escuchar esto , pasando a una de fascinación y tal vez algo de reconocimiento.

"Creo que se mas o menos a lo que te refieres , en las ruinas de construcciones humanas hay unas cosas rectangulares de cristal parece que podían mostrar distintas cosas y controlar otras maquinas , y tiene sentido que se usasen para juegos también". dijo rápidamente "Espera un momento ,¿estas diciendo que en donde vienes los pokémon son ficticios?" .

"¿Y estas completamente seguro de que no ha habido pokémon en tu mundo en algún momento y quedo como una leyenda algo así?"me preguntó momentos después.

"Como dije antes ya no estoy seguro de muchas cosas de las que antes estaba seguro, aun asi estoy muy seguro de que no es el caso, y debería dejar de decir la palabra seguro "

"Si hubiese sido algo por el estilo esperaría algo mas en plan que los que inventaron el juego sabían de este mundo o algo así , o algo poniéndoles ideas en la cabeza , pero esas hipótesis no cuadran demasiado con como se hizo el juego y todo el resto de cosas en general , y la teoría se se vuelve muy complicada "

 _Y probabilidad de dos cosas es siempre menor o igual que probabilidad de cada una por separado así que cuanto mas complejo menos probable._

"Es mas probable que o mi memoria este equivocada de alguna manera o haya muchos mundos y lo que sea que me trajo aquí o escogió uno en el que los pokémon no existen pero la gente sabe cosas sobre ellos o al revés "

 _También puede que este mundo sea el mio en el futuro y o esto es una simulación específicamente basada en pokémon o no lo es y hay pokémon por algo que ha pasado ._

 _O este mundo simplemente parece los videojuegos de pokémon por algún otro motivo ._

 _Pero mejor no discutir eso con Raiki de momento, al parecer ser un humano en este mundo es evidencia extraordinaria , pero tampoco voy a pasarme con mis afirmaciones, sobre todo si están basadas en lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza ._

"Bueno , de igual supongo que no vamos a conseguir nada " dijo Raiki ,su expresión dando a entender que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

"Pero podrias contarme mas de esos videojuegos , de los que hablas , me interesa mucho todo lo que tenga que ver con los humanos , especialmente la tecnología" dijo Raiki mirándome con cara casi suplicante.

 _O no... , que me presten atención cuando me pongo a charlar , mi punto débil._

 _Bueno supongo que no pasa nada por hablarle un poco de eso , tampoco es como si le fuese a dar instrucciones detalladas de como construir el mundo moderno , y Raiki parece de fiar y no parece que puedo conseguir su confianza si le cuento mas sobre los humanos , aunque por otro lado eso puede ser solo que quiero que Raiki sea de fiar . incluso si lo es no creo que sea buena idea hablarle de ciertas cosas . Al menos debería intentar conseguír algo de información primero antes de seguir , de hecho ahora que lo pienso hay algo crucial que debería averiguar cuanto antes y que influye bastante en como trato los secretos._

"Bueno vale pero antes quería preguntarte yo algo , si el conocimiento que tengo del juego no esta completamente equivocado , deduzco que hay pokémon con poderes psíquicos como Alacazam o Gardervoir ¿ no? "

"Si ,hay especies de pokémon de tipo psíquico , si eso es a lo que te refieres , y tienen diversos poderes ¿por?"

"Y que tipo de cosas pueden hacer , es decir.. pueden por ejemplo , leer mentes"

"Ah , estas preocupado por eso, cuando era pequeña yo también solía tener algo de miedo de los pokémon de tipo psíquico porque pensaba que podían leerme al mente, pero no hay porque preocuparse, o al menos no demasiado"

"Al parecer aprender a interpretar las mentes de los demás requiere mucho esfuerzo y practica , la mayoría aprenden a percibir las emociones de la gente o cuando están mintiendo , y los mejores pueden saber cuando estas pensando en alguna cosa concreta , he oído hablar de alguno capaz de saber a grandes rasgos que estas pensando pero son muy raros y sueles notar cuando lo están haciendo porque tienen que concentrarse mucho en ti "

"Por otro lado también he oído hablar de movimientos que pueden controlar tu mente para hacerte hacer cosas concretas "

"Pero no te preocupes ese tipo de cosas requieren usar un movimiento y son bastante visibles , no te las pueden hacer sin que te des cuenta y están muy penalizadas por la ley , hay equipos pokémon dedicados casi exclusivamente a perseguir a ese tipo de criminales en concreto "

 _Bueno incluso poniéndome en el peor caso y quien fuese la voz que me hablo en sueños sabe todo lo que estaba pensando ,tal vez es mejor así , si hubiese intentado no pensar en cosas importantes empezaría a pensar en ellas aun mas ,como intentar no pensar en El Juego o en elefantes rosas (creo que eso se llamaba ironic processing).Haber también se me ocurren posibilidades aun peores , pero tampoco es cuestión de regodearse en pesimismo innecesariamente, si la voz pudo leer todos mis recuerdos de alguna manera a pesar de que Raiki no parece creer que sea posible ._

 _Por otro lado debería considerar la posibilidad de que hayan modificado algo en mi mente , aunque solo hasta cierto punto , ponerse en plan Descartes no es útil ni siquiera cuando tienes razón . Lo primero es averiguar que podrían haberme hecho._

"¿Y que mas cosas pueden hacer ?"

"Bueno no se demasiado y tampoco voy a ser de capaz de recordar todos los detalles que se sobre ellos ahora mismo , es un tema muy amplio .Primero ten en cuenta que no hay un claro , cosas que los Pokemon psíquicos pueden hacer , hay una serie de movimientos y habilidades innatas que son de tipo psíquico , y los pokémon que se dice que son de tipo psíquico suelen tenerlos , pero hay Pokemon no clasificados así que tienen esas habilidades y ser uno de ellos no implica tenerlas necesariamente, los clasificamos según sus resistencias y debilidades y la energía que mas pueden usar"dijo Raiki.

"Da igual ya que estamos cuéntame que tipos de cosas pueden hacer con esos movimientos , aunque la clasificación no sea del todo exacta".

"Pues hacen cosas como: ponerse en un estado de calma absoluta que les permite pensar claramente durante un combate , teletransportarse , aumentar su velocidad de reacción , pensar mas rápido durante unos momentos, provocar confusión y otros tipos de efectos en las mentes de otros, todo tipo de ataques mentales , telekinesis ,y mas cosas de las que no me acuerdo ahora mismo.

"¿No dijiste que ibas a hablarme de tu mundo? "

"Vale , no te preocupes , ya lo hago"

A continuación estuve contándole a Raiki lo que eran los videojuegos y la computación en general , aunque de vez en cuando me iba por las ramas y le contaba otras cosas , Raiki atendía a todo lo que decía con cara de fascinación , haciendo alguna pregunta o afirmación de vez en cuando .

De lo que me dijo pude averiguar que los humanos dominaron el mundo tempo atrás , en una época en a que no había pokémon conscientes , sino que todos eran como aquellos rattata a los que nos encontramos, hasta que algo había provocado la desaparición de los humanos y la destrucción completa de casi todas sus ciudades , excepto algunas ruinas que siguen quedando por el mundo, en algún momento durante esa época los pokémon conscientes como Raiki aparecieron , Raiki me dijo que no sabe si esto ocurrió antes o después del cataclismo, ni porqué, pero esta segura de que no fue mucho antes ni mucho después que este.

"Y eso se llama interne..." me pare dándome cuenta de que llevaba un rato hablando sin que Raiki dijese nada.

"No te estaré aburriendo hablando yo todo el rato verdad"

"No , no, no te preocupes "respondió Raiki como si hubiese dicho algo impensable.

"Tu sigue contándome mas sobre tu mundo"

 _Algo me dice que he me he ganado la amistad de raiki ._

"Bueno pues como iba diciendo...".


	5. Intercambiando información parte 2

Bueeeno , ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el anterior capitulo , a pesar de que dije que iba a escribir este pronto , la verdad es que desde que se acabaron las vacaciones me había olvidado bastante del fic y he estado bastante ocupado, voy avisando de que es probable que el cap 6 tarde también un tiempo(espero que no tanto como este pero nunca se sabe ). aquí esta el capitulo que prometí , y intentare avisar la próxima vez que vaya a estar una gran cantidad de tiempo sin escribir.

Como siempre espero que os guste, y sin mas dilación aqui esta el capitulo:

* * *

"Bueno creo que ya es suficiente por el momento" le dije a Raiki tras un buen rato.

Raiki había estado preguntándome un montón de cosas sobre mi mundo y apuntando varias cosas en una libreta que había sacado de su mochila.

Su forma de escribir era muy extraña por lo pequeños que eran sus dedos en proporción a su mano y porque no parecía que estuviesen muy bien adaptados para manipular herramientas como los de un humano , pero parecía arreglárselas, aunque no me fijé en lo que estaba apuntando.

Durante el rato que habíamos estado hablando pude observar mejor la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos,al igual que las anteriores sus paredes rocosas le daban un aspecto de cueva, aunque mucho mas pequeña ,este o no coincidía con con su forma perfectamente rectangular lo cual la hacia parecer artificial de alguna manera.

El techo estaba cubierto de estalactitas mientras que el suelo era completamente liso excepto por algunos desniveles y múltiples rocas esparcidas por su superficie , lo cual le daría un aspecto mas natural si no fuese porque las rocas parecían repetirse hasta el mas mínimo detalle .

"Creo que es hora de que tu me hables de este mundo" le dije.

"Si, tienes razón , me has estado contando tu cosas sobre tu mundo pero yo aun no te he explicado casi nada sobre en el que estas "me respondió .

"Me ha encantado oír mas sobre los humanos , aunque no sea de los mismos que vivieron aquí"se paró un momento a apuntar algo en su libreta antes de continuar

"Y espero que puedas contarme mas en otro momento" Su cara me dijo que estaba bastante ilusionada al respecto _._

"Pero ahora que sepas mas sobre donde estamos es mas urgente"

"¿Que quieres saber?" me preguntó."Como ya te dije antes tampoco es que sepa sobre todo, la información es bastante

 _Empezare con la información que necesito mas urgentemente como por ejemplo..._

"Primero" pausé un momento para decidir que era lo mas importante"¿Que es este sitio y a que te referías con que los zubat eran creaciones del territorio?".

"De eso si que puedo hablarte en mas detalle , he aprendido todo lo que he podido sobre los territorios y de las leyes referentes a ellos antes de venir aquí "

"Estamos en un territorio misterioso , es difícil explicar realmente lo que son pero.."

"Lo principal es que hay zonas como esta que parecen seguir unas extrañas normas , pueden ser bosques , cuevas como esta , extrañas edificaciones , trozos del océano o las profundidades de un lago por poner unos cuentos ejemplos "

"Da igual lo que sean siempre están divididos en una especie de habitaciones conectadas por puertas claramente delimitadas ademas muchos territorios tienen varios pisos a los que puedes acceder unicamente por escaleras"

"Las habitaciones cambian cada cierto tiempo a no ser que haya alguien en ellas , pero mantienen mas o menos su tamaño , numero y mas o menos contenidos ,y siempre ajustándose al "tema " del territorio, es decir si es una cueva todas las habitaciones tendrán aspecto de cueva, aunque a veces hay mas de una zona con temas diferentes "

 _No exactamente como en los juegos de pokémon mundo misterioso pero no muy diferente tampoco._

 _Como me gustaría tener algo en lo que tomar notas ahora mismo._

"Solo una cosa "La interrumpí " ¿Tienes otra libreta en la que pueda apuntar cosas?".

" Toma , pero ten mucho cuidado y no la malgastes,son bastante caras " me respondió mientras sacaba una libreta de aspecto parecido de la mochila.

Al examinarla detenidamente me di cuenta de la libreta era mas bien una serie de hojas de papel rugosas y pegadas sin una cubierta dura , solo una hoja de color distinto al principio y final de esta . _Me pregunto que puede significar eso sobre el nivel tecnológico de la civilización actual_ .

"Es un poco pequeña para mi , pero supongo que servirá. ",le dije mientras me daba la libreta.

"Como iba diciendo por lo general hay un camino que va o de una salida del territorio a otra o que lleva a una zona amplia en el interior de la mazmorra , donde suelen vivir muchos pokémon salvajes"continuó Raiki .

"Espera un momento , ¿pokémon salvajes ?"volví a interrumpirla.

" Ah si , es como llamamos a los pokémon que no pueden hablar ni pensar , como esos rattata de antes "Respondió .

"La mayoría de los pokémon que viven fuera de las ciudades lo son , hay algunas personas que viven en algún lugar recóndito fuera de las ciudades pero eso es raro ".

"También he oído hablar de niños que nacen o que crecen entre los pokémon salvajes y pasa de vez en cuando , aunque es muy difícil darse cuenta"

"A y a veces los llamamos criaturas mágicas , pero eso es una forma mas coloquial y antigua de decirlo."

"¿ Hay alguna diferencia a simple vista, entre las criaturas mágicas y los otros pokémon ?"pregunté intrigado.

"No , ¿por ?"

"¿Entonces como podéis distinguirlos?"

"Bueno , son varias cosas, primero esta por como se comportan, por eso es muy fácil de distinguir obviamente , ademas hay algunos signos mas sutiles que la gente que tiene mucha experiencia en el exterior pueden distinguir"

"Ademas los pokémon de tipo psíquico lo pueden comprobar con sus poderes , las mentes de las criaturas mágicas son muy diferentes y por eso se descubren niños salvajes de vez en cuando"

"Pero si es verdad que si el otro pokémon no lleva nada de ropa ni nada identificativo es difícil darse cuenta rápidamente , y a veces ocurren accidentes"

"Para evitarlos y por otros motivos no hace mucho se prohibió matar pokémon salvajes "dijo antes de añadir "Ya era algo muy mal visto antes igualmente ."

 _Bueno en este caso los "animales" son físicamente iguales a las personas , es normal que no este especialmente bien visto matarlos , aunque eso me hace preguntarme que comen los pokémon , pero primero..._

"Ya has hablado de leyes varias veces, ¿quien pone esas leyes y quien se encarga de que se cumplan? "

"Bueno las leyes se deciden en una asamblea donde se reúnen representantes de los gobiernos de las distintas ciudades y aldeas toda la región , mas otros grupos como la asociación de exploradores .

"Cada uno con su propias maneras de organizarse ,y pueden tener sus propias normas locales , pero para poder poner una misión de busca y captura la infracción tiene que ser contra la leyes comunes que todo el mundo ha acordado, así que en la practica esas normas son las que importan , aunque algunas variaciones si que hay, y en algunas ciudades grandes es un dolor de cabeza lidiar con toda la burocracia que tienen montada , pero aparte de eso las normas en si no son muy complicadas "

"Te das cuenta de que no se lo que es una misión exactamente , ni un equipo , ni la asociación de exploradores "

 _Bueno puedo asumir cosas basándome en mi conocimiento de los juegos , pero no se hasta que punto eso es una buena idea._

"Ya , es un poco difícil tener en cuenta de todo lo que no sabes , hay cosas que son conocimiento tan común que me olvido fácilmente de que no las sabes"

"No te preocupes , te preguntare cuando tenga dudas , lo decía medio en broma"

"Ademas creo que sera mejor centrarme un poco en las cosas que necesito saber sobre la situación en la que nos encontramos , volvamos a lo de los territorios misteriosos"

"Si tienes razón , nos hemos ido por las ramas un poco, aunque por otro lado si es necesario que sepas al menos de algunas cosas algunas cosas antes que salgamos de aquí , aunque la verdad no se que va a pasar una vez lleguemos a alguna población, el hecho de que aparezca un humano es algo extremadamente importante , y va a haber un gran revuelo sobre ello , y cuando todos los grupos de fanáticos del mundo que tienen a los humanos como parte de sus creencias ,y eso básicamente incluye la mayoría de ellos ,de alguna manera se enteren no creo que te dejen en paz"

"¿No puedo pasar desapercibido de alguna manera?" Pregunte con cara de preocupación.

" Puede que mucha gente piense que eres una especie rara de pokémon de otra región , nadie ha visto nunca a un ser humano aunque encajas bastante en la descripción que suelen dar las leyendas hay muchos pokémon que se parecen y ,pero otra gente ha visto imágenes de humanos en las ruinas y se darán cuenta fácilmente de que eres .

"Supongo que podríamos intentarlo , aunque no creo que vaya a funcionar a largo plazo , se me ocurre alguna solución para disfrazare mejor pero nada que pueda hacer antes de que la gente te haya visto"

"Bueno ya lo pensaremos , volvamos al tema de las mazmorras , discutiremos que haremos luego una vez sepamos como salir del lio en el que estamos metidos "

 _Nos vamos fuera del tema todo el rato , ni que estuviésemos en un foro._

 _Por otro lado dado que por todo lo que se podría estar en una simulación basada en un Quest Thread pone otra perspectiva a esa comparación ._

"Vale ,Bueno el caso es que la Asociación de exploradores , de la que ya te hablare luego ha creado zonas seguras como esta en la mayoría de territorios que son visitadas regularmente ,aunque no se como se hace exactamente, básicamente se hace creer a la mazmorra que hay alguien en la habitación para que no cambie una vez se haya encontrado una habitación pequeña en la que no aparezca ninguna criatura de la mazmorra de la mazmorra , es decir algo como aquellos zubat de antes , pokémon falsos que se desvanecen al derrotarlos"

"¿Y el otro zubat ?"dije recordando como uno de los zubat no se había desvanecido

"ese era de verdad , algunos pokémon salvajes/ criaturas mágicas viven en los territorios , son atraídos a ellas por algún motivo , y las creaciones de la mazmorra suelen coincidir con "

"Por suerte esta mazmorra esta muy gastada , los territorios se vuelven mas pequeñas y sus creaciones mas débiles a medida que la gente las explora, no se sabe muy bien porque".

 _Espera... significa eso que hay territorios con enemigos gradualmente mas fuertes a medida que nos alejamos de la civilización, no es solo que haya pokémon es como si alguien se hubiese esforzado en hacer el mundo lo mas parecido a un videojuego posible pero a la vez manteniéndolo mas o menos creíble._

 _Incluso si la teoría del narrativium es cierta algo que me tenga a mi como protagonista no va a ser muy normal que digamos , y lo mas probable es que sea un rationalfic, as que no creo que pueda contar con se capaz de predecir lo que pase a base de convenciones narrativas ._

 _De hecho pokémon podría incluso ser una franquicia no existente parodia de otra cosa ._

"Lo que me extraña es que esta no es la habitación segura en si , es la entrada , debería haber unas escaleras aquí a una sala excavada donde hay un cofre que permite teletransportar objetos de pequeño tamaño y recargar rápidamente cosas que funcionan con la "energía" ambiente de los territorios , aunque tampoco es que tenga acceso al cofre ni nada que recargar "

"¿Segura que esta es la habitación correcta y no una parecida?"

"puede que me haya confundido y esta sea simplemente una sala que también es muy pequeña y segura de casualidad , pero juraría que esta sala coincide con las descripciones que me dieron..."

"Bueno es lo mismo supongo "

"Por cierto , ya me he curado del todo"al mirarla me fije que en efecto sus heridas habían desaparecido"

"!¿Tan pronto?!"dije un poco sorprendido de mas teniendo en cuenta que la situación en la que estaba no era la mas apropiada para esa incredulidad, lo que tras un momento me hizo imaginar Arbitrary Skepticism siendo añadido a una pagina de tv tropes en otra dimensión .

.

"Si ,claro , tampoco eran heridas muy graves, comí una baya aranja y recupere mi energía vital así que no es raro que tarde tanto en curarme ¿no?"

 _Energía vital , eso suena a falsa explicación, pero supongo que no puedo sacar conclusiones precipitadas._

 _Y aparentemente os pokémon se regeneran rápidamente , especialmente después de comer bayas aranja . Me pregunto como funcionara eso._

 _Pero ahora lo importante es sobrevivir a esto y luego una vez estemos en un lugar mas seguro ya empezare con a dominación mundia... digo hacer experimentos._

"Puede que me equivoque pero no creo que las bayas aranja funcionen en humanos"le respondí.

"Aunque claro los humanos no os curáis tan rápido por lo que se , y supongo que tal vez no podáis comer bayas aranja para recuperaros , de la misma manera que no podéis usar movimientos , pero aun así ….. , ¿Cuanto hubieses tardado tu en curarte de heridas como esas? _"_

"No se ,semanas probablemente "

"¿Queeeee , semanas , es en serio?" Asentí con la cabeza antes de pararme a preguntarme si Raiki entendía mi lenguaje corporal , los pokémon podrían tener otro tipo de expresiones , pero pronto me di cuenta de Raiki llevaba todo este rato actuando exactamente como un humano . _Es curioso como puedo entender tan fácilmente las expresiones de raiki a pesar de que es de una especie diferente, y no solo eso sino que ._

" Yo como mucho sin objetos curativos hubiese tardado dos o tres días máximo " dijo Raiki

"Menos mal que no te alcanzaron los rattatas entonces, porque ademas deduzco que tampoco quedas protegido al estar debilitado y pareces bastante frágil"Tras decir esto Raiki parecía preocupada .

"Si ahora recibes alguna herida importante podría ser un gran problema , no sabemos si puedes curarte con bayas aranja ni otras formas de restaurar tu energía vital , y nadie sabrá como curarte si quedas enfermo "

 _Al menos no hay humanos , porque probablemente traigo algunas enfermedades para que no estarían inmunizados, y ademas podría contagiarme de las de ellos._

"Así que intenta tener cuidado vale..."

"Vale , no te preocupes , aprecio bastante mi vida "

"Aunque sera mejor que luego te cuente mas sobre que hacer si me pasa algo.

Pero ahora discutamos que recursos tenemos "

A continuación Raiki me explico lo que sabia sobre su mochila y de como nadie sabia como funcionaban exactamente , pero eran una de las pocas cosas hechas por los humanos que aun seguían funcionando , lo cual me extraño bastante así que le pregunte que otras cosas seguían funcionando .

Al parecer la mayoría de aparatos electrónicos no funcionaban lo que era de esperar , no es que sean las cosas mas resistentes precisamente) , pero otras maquinas mas sencillas podían funcionar en los sitios mas conservados pero lo que si era extraño es que las pokeballs habían sobrevivido , confirmando mis sospechas que este mundo era algo parecido al los juegos de la saga principal de pokémon antes de que lo que fuese pasase , sin embargo ninguna parecía funcionar , incluso aquellas que parecían intactas .

 _Tal vez si que hay algo dentro pero no funcione alguna pieza de software necesaria, o la pieza de software era lo que guardaba el pokémon dentro ,o sí funciona perfectamente pero el dueño no puede._

 _Y ahora que lo pienso las pokeballs podrían incluso tener alguna persona dentro , sean pokémon o humanos._

"Sabes si pasa algo si se rompen las pokeballs"

"Nada en especial que yo sepa , ¿por?"

 _Eso me dice que o romperlas no provoca que liberen lo que hay dentro o están todas vacías ._

"No importa..."

 _Pero supongo que tal vez debería dejar mis investigaciones para cuando tenga algo en lo que apuntar cosas y mas tiempo y recursos, es solo que sera muy estúpido si luego voy y muero de una forma que podría haber evitado si hubiese preguntado , o si paso por alto un posible camino a la inmortalidad o una fuente de capacidad de computación infinita , o al menos suficiente como para tener un ordenador._

 _Desgraciadamente dudo mucho que haya ninguna fuente de omnipotencia esperándome_

"Espera un momento , las mochilas no llevaban algo dentro al encontrarlas? "

"Que yo sepa siempre han sido encontradas vacías , aunque puede que si tengan cosas dentro pero no podamos acceder a ellas , creo que las que se fabrican hoy en día pueden hacer eso, es decir tener espacios separados según usuario , aunque estas no parecen distinguir un usuario de otro y funcionan de forma muy diferente , así que no sabría decirte "

"Una cosa..." Preguntó repentinamente Raiki

"¿Si?"

"¿Como es que puedes entenderme? Vienes de un mundo diferente ,como mínimo deberías hablar otro idioma"

 _Es verdad , lo he estado aceptando como parte del rollo de estar un un mundo con pokémon pero es algo muy raro , No es solo que hablemos el mismo idioma , sino que esta entendiendo alguna palabras que no me esperaría , y ademas es raro que no haya mas palabras que no entiendo , las cosas tienen nombres en plan "equipo pokémon"y yo esperaría que algo así tuviese una palabra especifica para ella , en parte por algo difícil de describir en como lo dijo Raiki que me daba esa impresión , es un poco molesto que mi cerebro se de cuenta de esas cosas pero ._

"No lo se...aunque si que es raro que te pueda entender perfectamente, ¿estoy hablando otro

idioma sin darme cuenta o se estará traduciendo de alguna manera?"

"¿Tus labios no deberían parecer desincronizados en el segundo caso ?"me dijo Raiki tras pensarlo un rato.

"Supongo que tienes razón , bien pensado"

"Aunque ese problema se podría arreglar de algunas maneras , pero supongo que seria muy complicado , por otro lado no se si me daría cuenta fácilmente si estuviese pasando "

Dije recordando como tampoco me había fijado nunca demasiado en los labios de los doblajes de series y películas ademas de todas las maneras en las que el cerebro manipula las imágenes que recibe de los ojos .

"Déjame probar una cosa …."

Como experimento decidí probar a decir hola en todos los idiomas que pudiese recordar, que no eran muchos,mezclado con otras palabras aleatorias en medio .

"Hola,patata ,hello,olá, triangle, hola, bojour ,Ciao "

 _solo me acuerdo de como se dice hola en 6 idiomas... solo han pasado unas horas y ya estoy echando de menos Internet._

"Cuantas de las palabras que he dicho has entendido _"_ Le pregunte a Raiki sin estar muy seguro de si mi manera de preguntar influiría los resultados de alguna manera.

"Solo la primera la segunda y la cuarta "

"Vale ,y que hay del resto "

"Bueno la tercera creo que es como saludan en el idioma de otra región "

"Sonaron todas diferentes?"

"Si... , por?"

 _Interesante ,parece que aunque diga una palabra que es igual en dos idiomas el hecho de estar pensando en ella como una palabra en otro idioma hace que suene diferente para Raiki aunque suenen iguales para mi , lo que sea que esta leyendo mis pensamientos tiene que ser muy bueno leyendo mentes ,o simplemente capaz de reconocer cuando alguien quiere hablar en otro idioma específicamente._

 _Ademas parece que esta traduciendo los otros idiomas como idiomas locales , lo cual supongo que puede ser útil , aunque depende de que idiomas substituya .Y me pregunto que pasara si escucho hablar a alguien que habla uno de esos idiomas._

"¿Y como se llama el idioma que estamos hablando?"Quise saber a pesar de que ya sospechaba la respuesta.

"Español"Me respondio , confirmando mis sospechas

"¿Porque me miras con esa cara ?, espera... no me digas que el nombre del idioma también se ha traducido "

 _Aparentemente las frases hechas también son traducidas correctamente._

" La verdad es que si... "

"Bueno sabes que , es lo mismo recuérdame que haga mas experimentos con eso cuando salgamos de aquí"

 _Quien sabe , tal vez se me ocurra como usar de alguna manera toda la capacidad de computación que debe de ser necesaria para traducir correctamente , me pegunto que pasa si invento una lengua nueva..._

 _Y que información tendrá la traducción sobre el mundo? Puedo extraer información viendo como traduce cosas ?._

 _Aunque puede que solo use el conocimiento de con quien este hablando , y va a ser difícil investigar mucho sin saber ningún idioma local ni poder apagar la traducción._

Tras un rato al ver que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos Raiki me devolvió al mundo real ,

"Tenemos que planear que hacemos ahora , recuerdas.. " dijo ,sacándome de mis sueños de ordenadores basados en conveniente traducción mágica . .

"Bueno vale dime que tienes en tu mochila entonces "

Raiki listo todas las cosas útiles que tenia un su bolsa.

"¿ Esa bufanda que levas sirve para algo mas que dar luz?"

"Si , protege un poco de los ataques físicos"Raiki se puso a mirarla con una extraña expresión en el rostro .

"No pareció protegerte mucho de los rattata"le dije.

"Eso es porque solo funciona en los territorios, al entrar en una empieza a cargarse y funciona mientras estés dentro , y hasta poco después de salir fuera."

"Ahora que lo pienso deberías llevarla tu , eres el mas frágil del grupo"

Me puse la bufada al rededor del cuello , era un poco pequeña pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de conseguir objetos mágicos que podían potencialmente salvarme la vida.

 _Vale debo investigar como funciona la magia( llamemosle magia de momento para no olvidarme de que no se como funciona) de los territorios muy a fondo ,por lo que dijo Raiki estas no existían cuando estaba la antigua civilización así que si hay exploits sin explorar que yo pueda descubrir probablemente estén en eso y puede que también alguno en el hecho de que los pokémon sean inteligentes lo que supongo que les permitirá hacer cosas que no podrían de otra manera , o al menos que seria muy difícil entrenarlos para hacer._

 _Ademas tengo que investigar las ruinas de la civilización anterior , por suerte Raki parece saber bastante sobre eso..._

Tras seguir discutiendo un rato nuestras opciones decidimos que lo mejor era continuar en busca de la otra salida de la mazmorra , a pesar de que la forma en el que parecíamos estar siendo llevados por un camino sin ninguna elección posible ,primero por lo rattatas y luego por la propia mazmorra me estaba poniendo muy nervioso , me sentía como un personaje de rpg siguiendo el camino establecido , sin vuelta atrás ni opciones, y no paraba de intentar encontrar una forma de hacer algo inesperado y dejar de seguir el camino que algo o alguien parecía haber trazado para mi.

Continuamos nuestro camino , atravesando una vez mas la extraña separación entre habitaciones, lo primero que me di cuenta es de que al entrar en la oscuridad la bufanda pareció apagarse,pero al mirarla mas de cerca me di cuenta de que seguía brillando , pero la luz no llegaba a mas de unos centimetros mas adelante , como si fuese absorbida por la oscuridad que nos envolvía .

 _Que es esto , una pantalla de carga o que?._

Tras avanzar unos tres o cuatro metros volví a notar la misma extraña sensación de las otras veces .

 _No me he acordado de preguntarle sobre eso ._ Pensé, pero justo entonces la luz de la nueva habitación me cegó momentáneamente , haciendo que me olvidase de lo que estaba pensando.

Nada mas entrar tuve que pararme bruscamente para no pisar a Raiki , que se había quedado parada en la entrada , y al ser mucho mas pequeña que yo casi no la había visto, en el proceso se me cayeron las gafas al suelo (si , tengo gafas , si no lo he mencionado es porque me había olvidado por completo de que las llevaba , tengo suerte de no haberlas perdido antes).

Tras recogerlas miré a mis alrededores ,nos encontrábamos en una habitación muy diferente a las demás, las paredes eran lisas y de piedra cubiertas de símbolos con forma de unown y pequeñas grietas , el techo, que tenia el mismo aspecto que las paredes aunque no estaba cubierto de símbolos se levantaba aproximadamente 10 metros y delante nuestro había una plataforma cuadrada que ocupaba casi toda la sala a la que se subía por unas escaleras .

 _Espero que todo eso no sean unown de verdad._

"No dijiste que las salas de la mazmorra eran todas iguales a las de antes?"

Mire hacia Raiki en busca de alguna explicación , pero ella parecía aun mas confusa que yo y no parecía estar prestándome mucha atención.

"No puede ser"dijo boquiabierta.


	6. El misterio de los unown

La pikachu estaba mirando a sus alrededores como si no se pudiese creer lo que estaba pasando . Tras mi pregunta , se fijó en mi y pareció recordar que esto no era lo mas extraño que le había pasado hoy.

"No lo se, estoy bastante segura de en esta mazmorra hay solo una zona y no hay ninguna sala secreta ni nada , y es una de las mas exploradas de la región , de hecho creo que fue descubierta antes de la formación del gremio de exploradores" dijo una ve" Supongo que a ti eso no te dice nada , pero eso básicamente implica que varias generaciones de pokémon la han explorado y nadie la ha encontrado antes "me respondió.

"Bueno"lo pensé un momento "El hecho de que este yo aquí por lo que he entendido es un cambio importante para el mundo , y puede que haber encontrado esta sala tenga que ver con eso, pero también puede ser que la sala es una trampa de algún tipo y nadie sobreviviese para contarlo "

"O podría tener algo valioso que los que la encontraron quisieron mantener en secreto "Respondió Raiki

"Si fuese una trampa habría muchas mas historias de gente desapareciendo o en esta mazmorra sin que se encontrasen los cuerpos" continuó.

"Ademas entre que los rattatas nos persiguieron hacia esta dirección y que ahora aparece esta sala misteriosa ... claramente algo o alguien quiere algo de nosotros aquí, probablemente de mi"dije "Y no se si fiarme de que tenga buenas intenciones."añadí pensativo sin prestarle mucha atención a Raiki.

" Y las paredes están llenas de símbolos con forma de letras como las que usaban los humanos , lo cual es raro aunque me suena bastante , y me gustaría investigar eso "continuó Raiki sin hacerme mucho caso "Ademas podríamos estar en una sala completamente sin explorar ¿no quieres saber que hay delante ?"me preguntó"¿Donde esta tu espíritu de la aventura?".

"Quiero tener "espíritu de aventura" , pero no si eso significa dejar de ser precavido por

completo , si te arriesgas sin motivo y te acabas matando no puedes seguir viviendo aventuras." le respondí.

"Por lo que me has dicho sin explorar significa increíblemente peligroso , y aunque realmente quiero saber que hay aquí , no es que estemos demasiado preparados para ello ahora mismo"dije intentando convencerla "Así que propongo volver a la sala de antes y intentar pensar una forma de salir de aqui que

no implique enfrentarnos a todos aquellos rattata".

"Bueennoo supongo que como es una zona nueva podría haber un jefe de mazmorra delante nuestro "dijo Raiki repentinamente.

"!¿Un que?!"exclamé .

"En algunas mazmorras a veces puedes encontrar una criatura de la mazmorra mas fuerte que el resto, a las veces son incluso copias de pokémon legendarios".

"Incluso existe alguna posibilidad de encontrarnos a uno de verdad viviendo el la mazmorra, es raro ,porque no hay tantos, pero ocurre en algunas mazmorras". Respondió Raiki"En cualquier caso no estamos preparados para luchar contra algo así."

 _Parece que la he convencido, o mas bien se ha convencido ella misma ._

"Y tu eres muy frágil , aun mas que yo, que casi nunca he luchado hasta hace poco y este es mi primer día fuera de los bordes de la civilización".Continuó Raiki _"_ No me lo perdonaría si te pasase algo por querer apresurarme , así que , aun a pesar de mis reservas , volvamos y intentemos esperar en la zona segura _" ._

"Gracias, supongo que debe de ser duro para ti renunciar algo así"le dije

"Si... me debes una bastante grande , especialmente si esta sala resulta no ser demasiado peligrosa".dijo Raiki "Pero no te preocupes , no estaría aquí si no estuviese dispuesta a tomar algunos riesgos , pero tampoco soy una temeraria suicida".

"Pero aun así me debes una, mas te vale compensarme de alguna manera"

 _Tengo la impresión que eso va a implicar un largo rato contándole cosas sobe la civilización moderna , tampoco es que me vaya a quejar ,me gusta charlar y la gente normalmente no me hace caso tan detenidamente._

"Ademas "dijo con una sonrisa"nada dice que no vayamos a poder entrar aquí otra vez, ahora que sabemos que existe".

Poco a poco empezamos a retroceder hacia la entrada, mirando cuidadosamente hacia todas la direcciones , examinado los símbolos de las paredes (aunque que no parecían poner nada coherente , o que siquiera tuviese pinta de ser un lenguaje pronunciable ) y anotando todo lo que pudiésemos antes de irnos .

"Vayamos ? Ya me estas incluyendo en tus planes para el futuro?"le pregunté medio en broma

"Bueno no se que va a pasar contigo después de esto , pero quiero seguir escuchando sobre tu mundo y cerca de ti todo es mas interesante " dijo Raiki "además , me caes bien y no es que tenga tantos amigos últimamente, así que no me importaría viajar contigo para ayudarte a averiguar porqué estas aquí, y lo que quieras hacer a parte de eso". Me respondió "Pero solo si tu quieres claro".

"Nah no te preocupes , no es como si conociese a nadie mas ,y necesitare bastante ayuda "dije

"Aunque ya hablaremos sobre lo de explorar mas mazmorras".añadí .

Salimos de la habitación , atravesando la obscuridad esperando encontrarnos la zona segura al otro lado.

Al salir nos encontramos con una sala diferente a las demás ,las paredes eran lisas y de piedra ,cubiertas de símbolos con forma de unown y pequeñas …...

¡¿Pero que? ! exclame sorprendido.

"Las mazmorras te teletransportan al salir de cada sala, así que no es tan extraño que pase esto."Dijo Raiki

"Y desde luego es preocupante...".

"¿Y si alguien ya encontró esta habitación y nunca salieron de ella porque los teletransportaba dentro y por eso está sin descubrir?"

"Ya te dije que eso es poco probable"Respondió Raiki , aunque su expresión indicaba que ya no estaba tan segura de ello.

"Bueno supongo que solo nos queda seguir adelante"

 _Y si este universo va a seguir con lo de ser como pokémon mundo misterioso me debe una_

 _transformación en pokémon._

 _Aunque puedo ver como eso podría salir horriblemente mal y ser humano tiene sus ventajas supongo._

Subimos las escaleras para llegar a la zona elevada en medio de la sala.

El suelo de estas estaba cubierto de mas símbolos con forma de unow , y unas linea verde brillante con una forma circular que cambiaba de tono continuamente.

Varios unowns flotaban erraticamente por la plataforma ,cuatro de ellos eran unow V variocolor girando simultáneamente en circulo , y los otros eran mas difíciles de discernir por moverse rápidamente.

Dos unow "?" y"!" se materializaron al lado mia siguiéndome mientras flotavan un poco por enciama de nestras cabezas.

"Nunca había visto pokémon como esos"dijo Raiki al verlos.

No parecían querer atacarnos así que nos acercamos ligeramente hacia ellos.

 _Tengo la impresión de que estos unow pueden ver que estoy pensando , y no se de donde ha venido esa idea tan preocupante, pero lo mas probable es que venga de los propios unown , lo cual es aun mas preocupante._

Intente pensar diversas cosas para ver si había algún cambio en los unow .

 _No parece que reaccionen a nada que se me ocurra ahora mismo..._

Al cabo de un rato los unows empezaron a girar y brillar rápidamente .

Nos apartamos de ellos, pero poco a poco se fue formando la silueta de un victini en medio de la sala .

El victini gano consistencia , y por un momento pareció hacerse tangible pero parpadeo un momento y se volvio semitransparente.

"Eso parece un jefe de mazmorra , auque no parece del todo solido... sera una ilusión o algo?"dijo Raiki."Por si acaso quedate ahí detras".

Haciéndole caso retrocedí unos cuantos pasos hacia las escaleras. Esto fue una decisión acertada , ya que unos momentos después el victini se acercó hacia nosotros con ojos vacios , sin ninguna expresión , y lanzó una bola de fuego acia nosotros que golpeó a raiki y la zona en la que me encotraba antes.

El hecho de que si hubiese estado cerca me hubiese producido quemaduras graves hizo que me estremeciese y me alejase aun mas sin pensar demasiado.

El unow ? Desapareció repentinamente .

Mientras tanto lo peor de las llamas parecían haber sido desviado al rededor de raiki , auque le habian producido algunas quemaduras y daños en general.

Raiki se sobrepuso al dolor que su expresión denotaba y se acerco al victini rápidamente , su puño, rodeado de arcos eletricos, golpeó al victini (que a pesar de su aspecto era razonablemente solido) y lo mandó volando un metro hacia atras , golpeando el suelo con un extraño sonido.

El pokemon legendario se levantó sin mucha dificultad , y se dispuso a atacar , pero sus movimientos parecian mas lentos que antes , lo cual Raiki aprovechó para lanzar un impactrueno antes de que pudiese hacer nada.

El victini pareció intentar esquivar el impactrueno de raiki pero una descarga eléctrica repentina lo dejo quieto en donde estaba , revelando la causa de su reducción de velocidad, es decir que raiki lo habia paralizado con su ataque inicial, mostrando que el dios del rng estaba de nuestra parte.

Mientras todo este combate ocurría , yo estaba a una distancia prudencial , observandolo con una extraña mezcla de terror y curiosidad( auque teniendo en cuenta la bola de fuego de antes la primera era la mas apropiada) , pensando en si usar alguno de los objetos que raiki me había dado antes , aunque la mayoria eran objetos curativos como la semilla revivir para darle a raiki en caso de que se desmayase, y tirar una graveleroca no parecía la mejor idea , ya que no quería llamar la atención.

 _Bien parece que lo ha paralizado , de momento tenemos la ventaja , pero segun lo que me ha contado Raiki no puede usar muchos movimientos seguidos , y si el victini dura lo suficiente podria ser un problema_. Pensé , sin saber muy bien si podía ayudar de alguna manera.

El impactrueno lo alcanzo de lleno , solo para ser desviado en gran parte por una barrera invisible al rededor del victini , de la misma manera que había pasado con Raiki , y ahora que me daba cuanta también ligeramente con los zubat y ratattas de antes.

 _Será eso lo que representa la defensa especial en los juegos?._

Continué observando la lucha , intentando que los unown parasen lo que estuviesen haciendo, seguía teniendo la impresión de que mis pensamientos podían hacerles reaccionar de alguna manera , pero cada vez que quería que parasen , me transmitían una extraña sensación de error , junto con unas extrañas palabras en un idioma desconocido .

El impactrueno lo alcanzo de lleno , solo para ser parado mayormente por una barrera invisible al rededor del victini , de la misma manera que había pasado con Raiki , y ahora que me daba cuanta también ligeramente con los zubat y ratattas de antes.

 _¿Sera eso lo que representa la defensa especial? pensé al darme cuenta._

Raiki aprovechó la parálisis del enemigo para acercarse e intentar golpear con un puño trueno ,aun no muy segura de si era lo mas efectivo , y consiguió acertarle de lleno .

Raiki dijo algo que no logré entender del todo y por un momento me preocupe de que tal vez habia perdido la traducción , pero pronto me olvide de ello , tenia cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparme.

Tras esto los unows empezaron a girar aun mas rápido y el victini volvió a su velocidad normal.

El victini aun recibió otro golpe de Raiki pero esta vez lo paro con sus brazos de forma sorprendentemente efectiva , y el aire al rededor de Raiki se distorsionó brevemente tras lo que esta cayo al suelo y quedo debilitada al instante , sin darle tiempo siquiera a usar una semilla revivir.

"¡Raiki!".Grité , al ver que nuestra única esperanza de salir vivos de esta se desvanecía.

 _Puede que la bufanda de Raiki me proteja algo de su ataque ,pero creo que no funciona contra ese tipo de ataques y no se si podre aguantar , ahora no hay mucho sitio adonde huir ._

La adrenalina corría por mis venas , el tiempo pasando lentamente mientras veía mi vida pasar por delate de mis ojos ,casi todo mi cerebro me decía que huyese de allí , a pesar de que intelectualmente sabia que eso no iba a ser posible y llegar hasta Raiki era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora mismo , a pesar de que implicaba acercarme al legendario.

El victini se acerco mas hacia mi , pero una de las muchas cosas que estaba pensando dirigidas a los unow pareció tener efecto y el legendario se hizo mas transparente durante unos momentos.

Al ver esto saqué mi protagonista de shounen interior y salí impulsivamente corriendo hacia Raiki.

Estaba completamente aterrorizado por las llamaradas que podían quemarme vivo, pero aun así en contra de los modelos mentales que tenia de mi mismo seguí hacia delante.

El victini se hacia mas tenue al acercarme a medida que seguía repitiendo mentalmente mi deseo de que el enfrentamiento se hiciese mas fácil.

Cuando llegué hasta la pikachu desmayada en el suelo el victini lanzó otro ataque , la bola de fuego era mas pequeña que las anteriores, y yo me tire al suelo rápidamente , haciéndome daño en el proceso pero evitando que la bola me diese de lleno , sin embargo no pude evitarla del todo y sufrí quemaduras en la espalda .

Sobreponiéndome al dolor metí la semilla revivir que me había dado Raiki antes en su boca , y esta se despertó en unos instantes , con energías aparentemente recuperadas, aunque sus heridas y quemaduras aun seguían allí.

El victini me golpeo con un cabezazo , su cabeza brillando ligeramente mientras lo hacia , pero la bufanda emitió un brillo inesperado y un pequeño panel translucido brillante se creó en la zona del cuerpo que iba a ser golpeada, amortiguando el golpe , aunque no librándome de el por completo.

El victini se dispuso a atacar de nuevo pero Raiki salto a toda velocidad hacia el parando el ataque antes de que pudiese alcanzarme , mientras los unown iban parándose uno por uno y el victini haciéndose mas tenue.

Los ataques aunque peligrosos para mi ya no lo eran para Raiki, que paró varios de ellos fácilmente y continuó atacando el victini con todo lo que tení lo golpearon múltiples veces hasta que llegado un momento el victini dejo escapar un grito que sonó como el de los unown y se desvaneció por completo.

Nos quedamos tensos , sin saber si ya había acabado y efectivamente, como me temía ,unos momentos después el victini reapareció , volviéndose a formar como al principio.

Me iba a golpear , pero los unows se pararon en ese momento y el enemigo se quedó parado repentinamente , como si algo le impidiese terminar conmigo , de una manera que me recordó a como se habían parado los ratattas en otro momento.

 _Universo he dicho transformarme en pokémon no ser quemado vivo por uno._ Pensé.

Mi mente recibió una petición de confirmación de los unown, acompañada de otro criptico mensaje en otro idioma.

Sin mas elección , al ver que el victini lanzaba una bola de fuego a Raiki, acepté lo que fuese en un intento desesperado para que este parase.

El victini se desvaneció junto a su ataque y los unow volvieron a girar de nuevo.

Una luz apareció a mi alrededor y deje de poder ver ni sentir nada por unos momentos.


	7. Cambio

_Que acaba de pasar?._ me pregunte sorprendido, al cabo de unos momentos mire hacia mis manos y me di cuenta de algo .

"Espera un momento , acabo de... ¿¡Transformarme en pokémon!?"dije en voz alta sobresaltado.

 _Una cosa es saber intelectualmente que es una posibilidad hasta ahora y otra es que_ _realmente pase._

 _Bueno esto es probablemente una mejora la verdad._ Razoné un momento después,aun asimilándolo. _Podría haber ido mucho peor._

Había estado planeando que hacer en caso de seguir siendo humano lo que tiene con sus ventajas y desventajas , y también poniéndome en el peor caso , de acabar como un magicarp o algo así, y de momento esto era mejor delo que esperaba.

 _Parece que soy algo mas o menos humanoide , y desde luego no soy un pez fuera del agua._

Mire detenidamente a mis manos y el resto de mi cuerpo y revisándolo observé que era un victini .

 _Bien desde luego no me voy a quejar por eso ,tengo pulgar con lo que debería ser capaz de agarrar cosas y soy un pokémon que me gusta y lo mas importante del que se mucho , asumiendo que el videojuego sea fiable ._

 _Ademas esta lo de ser legendario que no se lo que implica._ Pensé ,ignorando de momento la cuestión de como me había transformado .

 _Aunque no puedo ceder al sesgo optimista solo porque las cosas me vayan bien ahora,_ _puede que ser un pokémon tenga desventajas imprevistas, y ser humano aunque inseguro probablemente me permitiese hacer cosas que nadie mas puede en este mundo (bueno a no ser que haya mas humanos ,lo que me hace preguntarme si la voz sabía que iba a pasar esto)._

Acostumbrándome a mi nuevo cuerpo intente moverme y estirarme un poco .

Me sorprendió el ser capaz de moverme, sin mucha coordinación , pero mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba .

No fui capaz de mover mis orejas, ni las alas de mi espalda (aunque tenia la sensación de que podía hacerlo) pero el resto de mi cuerpo parecía funcionar igual que mi cuerpo humano,aunque mi equilibrio era muy precario.

 _Menos mal, parece que puedo moverme, tengo muy mala coordinación con este_ _cuerpo pero no tan mala como debería ,no voy a necesitar semanas de practica para poder caminar._

Moví mis piernas y brazos un poco .La extraña forma en que las extremidades estaban conectadas a mi cuerpo lo hacia muy raro pero mas o menos podía controlarlas.

 _Y ademas no siento dolor en partes del cuerpo que ya no tengo lo cual es bueno aunque preocupante porque podría indicar que la transformación ha modificado mi cerebro, aunque supongo que se podría haber hecho sin eso,no siento como si me faltasen dedos sino mas bien como si los tuviese ._

Mire hacia los símbolos con forma de unown de las paredes dándome cuenta de que podía verlos al la perfección , de hecho bastante mejor que antes con mis gafas sucias que habían desaparecido justo con el resto de mi ropa y cosas .

 _Incluso mis ojos parecen recibir datos de la misma forma porque mi cerebro ha procesado la vista a la perfección aunque por suerte ya no necesito gafas._

 _Tendré que hacer experimentos para ver si aun puedo distinguir bien desde donde vienen_ _los distintos sonidos, eso debería depender de la forma de mis orejas._

El tacto suave de mis orejas y su extraña forma me distrajo durante un momento .

 _Todo esto es mucha complejidad benevolente , alguien ha tenido que poner mucho esfuerzo en convertir humanos en pokémon._

Me pregunte si habrían sido los humanos que una vez habitaron este mundo y si los antepasados de Raiki habían sido humanos en algún momento. Este pensamiento me dio una extraña sensación ,como si me estuviese olvidando de algo... o alguien.

"Víctor ?...Eres tu?" Escuche la voz de raiki a mi espalda , recordándome que la pikachu seguía detrás de mi y probablemente estaba muy preocupada.

 _Es verdad, Raiki, ya me olvidaba..._

 **Raiki**

Mire preocupada al extraño pokémon que tenia delante .

Al principio había pensado que víctor había desaparecido , pero el había dicho sospechaba que algo así podía pasar , su voz era la misma (aunque eso no era mucho indicativo) y ademas parecía moverse de una forma muy descoordinada ,aun peor que yo el día que evolucioné a pikachu .

"Si, soy yo parece que me he transformado en pokémon o algo así" me respondió quien posiblemente era víctor .

"Ufff , por un momento pensé que esa cosa te había matado o algo" le dije aliviada.

"Porque eres víctor verdad?no otra cosa haciéndote pasar por el "le pregunté medio en broma medio en serio, mis instintos notando algo extraño en el ,puna sensación parecida a la que sentí del jefe de mazmorra de antes y los zubats en menor medida.

"Y como pretendes que demuestre eso?"me respondió mirándome con expresión irritada .

 _Ah parece que se lo ha tomado en serio,no pretendía dudar de el muy en serio no es como si me fuese a dar cuenta si fuese el caso y no tendría mucho sentido"_

"Ademas no es como si me conocieses tanto como para darte cuenta incluso si fuese una copia mal hecha."continuo el con aspecto de estar cada vez mas preocupado.

"Aunque por otro lado como puedo saber yo que sigo siendo el mismo y no ha habido ningún cambio significativo que estoy pasando por alto?"al ver que se sumía el mismo en una espiral de paranoia y charla le dejé hablar .

 _Si parece que si es el ,o al menos una buena imitación._

"Para convertirme en pokémon ya tiene que haber habido alguna modificación en mi mente

aunque solo sea para evitar los problemas con el cambio de cuerpo ."dijo pensativo .

"Ademas tampoco se como funciona mi transformación , por lo que se podría volver

a ser humano en cualquier momento , o algo peor que no me espero".

 _Auque supongo que no le conozco tan bien ._

"Pero supongo que tampoco hay mucho que hacer al respecto ahora mismo así que no

tiene mucho sentido preocuparse."

Tras decir esto se puso a mirar hacia mi como dándose cuenta de que yo no estaba diciendo nada y con algo de vergüenza en el rostro.

"Vale si no eres víctor como mínimo te haces pasar por el muy bien, y sabes tanto de el como yo ,aunque eso no es mucho".dije con un suspiro .

"Y mencionaste que sospechabas que algo como esto podía pasar así que te creo." _ademas de que seria difícil fingir ser tan descoordinado._

" Sabes que , da igual te dejo la paranoia a ti que es mas lo tuyo." le dije "Me alegro de que estés bien".

"Es solo que fue todo muy repentino y produces una ligera sensación parecida a los seres de

la mazmorra. , aunque mas tenue"continué aclarando al ver que víctor seguía preocupado, pensando que seguía cuestionándose su propia identidad.

"No te preocupes , no voy del todo en serio...creo" dijo quitandole importancia, aunque no de forma muy convincente . "No es util preocuparse de cosas sobre la que no puedo hacer nada"tras decir esto volvió a tener aspecto calmado y confiado ,como si la mera idea de preocuparse por el enorme cambio que acababa de pasar fuese ridícula.

 _Bueno ,esta bien que no no se torture demasiado por ello, estoy empezando a pensar que su aparente paranoia es superficial y no se siente tan preocupado de verdad , al menos no desde que es un pokémon, se le ve con mucha mas confianza, ._

"La cuestión ahora es como salir de este lugar"dijo pensativo otra vez.

 _Supongo que ya esta pensando otra cosa, bueno mejor que no se preocupe demasiado por lo otro._

 _Ahora que lo dice , si es un problema ,seguimos en esta sala extraña y no sabemos como salir de ella._

Mirando a la bufanda brillante que había quedado en el suelo donde la transformación había ocurrido me di cuenta de que esta ya estaba cargada.

"No te preocupes , la bufanda se esta cargando de nuevo lo que significa que la energía

misteriosa ha vuelto , podemos usar una fugaesfera que nos llevara a por donde entramos."

dije mientras me acercaba a recoger la bufanda.

"No seguirán los rattata allí "?dijo tras mirar a la bufanda un momento ,probablemente preguntándose porqué no había desaparecido como el resto de la ropa que llevaba.

 _Debe de ser porque estaba cargada, tampoco puedes guardarla en bolsas rúnicas y cuesta teletransportarla mientras esta funcionando._

"Supongo, antes mandé un mensaje ,así que puede que ya mandasen a alguien a investigar ,pero depende bastante de si hay equipos cerca y que prioridad le dieron a nuestro mensaje." _Y la verdad tampoco estoy muy segura de como funciona eso, pero me da algo de vergüenza admitirlo._ "Aunque lo de la zona segura es preocupante, y llamará mucho la atención".

"No parece haber nada..."dije desalentada tras revisar nuestros alrededores Me gustaría poder llevarnos algo para demostrar que encontramos este sitio"dije mirando una vez mas a nuestro alrededor, olvidado el peligro de antes y centrándome en lo importante, los posibles tesoros y descubrimientos que la extraña sala podría albergar "Dudo que podamos volver a encontrarlo

fácilmente , las mazmorras cambian cada vez y ahora sabemos que nadie lo ha encontrado antes."

"Por ?." Me preguntó mientras recorría sus orejas con su mano como llevaba un rato haciendo,en lo que parecía que podía convertirse en una manía a la larga.

"No había ninguna trampa aquí que fuese un peligro para un equipo profesional ".

"Y a no ser que lo de las paredes sena todo runas útiles, que dudo bastante y seria difícil de mantener en secreto , no hay mucho valioso aquí."

La cara que puso me hizo darme cuenta de que aun no le había explicado que eran las runas y como funcionaban ,a pesar , aunque a decir verdad tampoco es que supiese demasiado, solo los expertos en la creación de runas sabían sus secretos (bueno ,hasta el punto en el que la misteriosa naturaleza de todo lo que estaba relacionado con las mazmorras dejaba descubrir, mas allá de eso nadie sabia como realmente funcionaban )

Igualmente vamos a intentar copiar todo lo que podamos de las paredes y buscar algo interesante antes de irnos .

He encontrado esta piedra con símbolos

extraños,te vale.

"Bueno vale ,suerte que guardabas tu mi libreta , sino puede que desapareciese junto a mi ropa."

"Aunque no creo que vaya a ser capaz de escribir ahora mismo." me dijo.

"No pasa nada ." le respondí" Puedes dedicarte a buscar algún objeto interesante , pero no salgas de la plataforma,no quiero perderte de vista ,antes casi no lo cuentas.

Al cabo de un rato víctor regreso a junto a mi , y me enseño una extraña piedra con letras como las de las paredes .

Sus pasos se habían hecho un poco mas seguros y se tabaleaba menos ,aunque parecía estar usando sus brazos para equilibrarse ,en vez de mover sus alas como seria mas instintivo.

He encontrado esta piedra con símbolos extraños,te vale?.

Supongo...

"¿Podemos irnos ya ? no sabemos si este sitio es seguro y ya llevamos mucho rato en el"

"Si intentamos salir ahora los rattata probablemente aun sigan allí , por eso no me importa esperar un rato ."

"La fugaesfera nos llevara al sitio por donde entramos no hemos podido encontrar

el camino hacia la otra salida de la mazmorra "dije preocupada.

"Ademas no siempre hay uno..."

"Supongo que podemos seguir y ver si encontramos la cueva o la otra salida ."

"Aunque como imaginaras ya no me fio de la entrada de esta sala , pero podemos intentarlo"

"¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?"

Inmediatamente al oírme decir eso víctor puso cara horrorizada durante un momento y murmuro algo sobre narrativa o algo así .

"Lo peor que se me ocurre ahora mismo es que haya una trampa que nos mate de forma horrible en la próxima sala."respondió en un momento.

"Era una pregunta retorica"le dije

"Lo se"me respondió con cara inexpresiva .

"¿No estas siendo demasiado pesimista ?, otras mazmorras son muy peligrosas pero esta no demasiado."le dije pensando en como la cueva gema era uno de los lugares mas seguros para entrenarse y aprender a explorar mazmorras ,hecho que había sido el principal motivo para mudarme a gema,a pesar de no ser el mejor lugar para un pokémon de tipo eléctrico , y su lenta conversión en pueblo abandonado , pero no es como si pudiese permitirme vivir en otro sitio cerca de una mazmorra como esta.

"Solo me pongo en el peor caso útil ". me respondió "A la hora de esperar que va a pasar es mejor ser optimista ,pero mientras haces planes hay que intentar evitar la tendencia de la gente a asumir que todo ira perfectamente" _  
No creo que ganes mucho pensado tanto las cosas, ,y reconozco que no soy la mejor en cuanto a planear las cosas , pero el se pasa un poco.  
_ _Auque supongo que si es verdad que podría haber una trampa ._

"Bueno esta sala también es completamente nueva. y no se que pensar de eso." reconocí.

"Tendré la fugasefera a mano por si acaso. Funciona por contacto así que mantente cerca de mi " _Eso no seria necesario si tuviésemos unas insignias de equipo, pero habrá que arreglarse sin ellas._

 _Me pregunto si víctor querrá hacer un equipo conmigo , nunca se me había presentado una oportunidad tan buena de formar uno con alguien.  
Aunque la verdad no se muy bien que quiere hacer a largo plazo ,y tengo la impresión de que el tampoco ._

Descansamos un rato cerca de la puerta,aunque Víctor no lo necesitaba ya que su nuevo cuerpo estaba en perfectas condiciones pero estuvo observándose fascinado mientras yo me curaba poco

de las heridas recibidas al ser debilitada, que no desaparecían ten fácilmente como las demás.

 _Como mínimo no quiero perderle de vista ,es la mayor fuente de información sobre los humanos del mundo , incluso aunque no me cayese bien querría mantenerle cerca._

"Bueno , salgamos de aquí de una vez, sea lo que sea que haya delante no vamos a ganar mucho sin intentarlo."dijo víctor una vez decidí que descansar no iba a servir de mucho mas, aunque aun tenia unas quemaduras que no se había curan curado del todo , no paramecia que fuesen a desaparecer pronto.

"Aunque por otro lado también se me ocurren algunas situaciones en las que..."

"Tu sigue , sino nos quedaremos aquí todo el día discutiendo."le dije antes de que siguiese

Y así salimos de la habitación , adentrándonos hacia lo es conocido ,sin saber que nos esperaba al otro lado .

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Después de siglos sin escribir aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo(y gracias a que mirar la fecha en la que escribí el ultimo ) , diría que pronto habrá mas, y pretendo hacerlo , pero conociéndome lo mas probable es que me distraiga y me olvide de ello por un tiempo.

A pesar de mi vagancia y falta de ganas de hacer nada que ha caracterizado lo que llevo de año y de la que aun estoy intentando salir para trabajar en esto y otros proyectos , he estado escribiendo pequeños trozos de futuros capítulos y aunque tenia un bloqueo con este muchos de los diálogos de los siguientes están ya escritos así que si no hago mas este mes sera solo por vagancia .

Espero que no se haga raro mi cambio e perspectiva en medio del capitulo y el hecho de la parte de raiki sea en primera persona , la verdad es que estoy probando cosas sobre la marcha en cuanto la estructura de los capítulos y no tengo mucha idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

El nombre del protagonista se me hace un poco raro , originalmente estaba haciendo esta historia como un fangame y el protagonista no tenia nombre ,y en mis notas le he estado llamando simplemente V , pero decidí llamarle víctor en un capitulo anterior .No creo que vaya a cambiarlo y queda bien como nombre para un victini.


End file.
